Perfect picture
by Melle Lune
Summary: Heero ne trouve pas l'amour sur cette terre mais... Et si cette personne lui apparaissait, d'une manière assez... inatendue?
1. Trait après trait

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Mail **: mangaelofree.fr

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas sur), **donc si on aime pas salut. Song fic (juste pour ce chapitre)

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Cette musique n'est pas à moi mais à M2M, c'est « smiling face»

Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _( oh non ! Du boulot !! -- Killua11)_

**Couple : **1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xHilde.( à réfléchir)

Perfect picture 

**Trait après trait**

- Heero, je t'aime

La jeune fille qui venait de dire ces paroles attendait désespérément une réponse du japonais aux yeux cobalt.

-Je suis désolé Réléna mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Elle baissa la tête, tremblant des pieds à la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne tint pas dix secondes.

-De toute façon tu ne pourras jamais aimer personne ! Il n'y personne qui puisse exister que tu pourrais aimer. Lui dit-elle avant de partir en courrant.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'essaie depuis si longtemps de la créer sur mes toiles… Murmura le japonais pour lui-même.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et se dirigea directement au grenier qui lui servait d'atelier.

Au milieu de la pièce trônait un chevalet ou reposait une toile, à côté, des pinceaux de différentes taille étaient posés sur une petite table, dans un verre vide, vers le haut pour éviter d'abîmer les poils précieux,.

A terre, une mallette contenait divers tubes de peinture à l'huile.

La pièce en elle-même était claire, laissant passer la lumière avec douceur dans la pièce

On voyait du premier coup d'œil que la pièce avait été aménagée uniquement pour être un atelier de peinture, bien qu'il y ait une petite chaîne hi-fi pour que l'artiste puise s'évader complètement quand il peignait.

Heero alla vers la chaîne et prit un CD au hasard avant de repartir vers sa toile.

_**Sitting on the bus**  
**Looking through the window**_

_assis dans le bus_

_Regardant à travers la fenêtre_

Un coup de pinceau tombe sur la toile

_**And I close my eyes**_

Et je ferme les yeux 

Une mèche de cheveux brune est dessinée avec amour, peut-être un peu de désespoir …

_**I see the shade of your smiling face  
Your smiling face**_

Je vois l'ombre de ton visage souriant 

_Ton visage souriant_

Une autre mèche couleur miel fait son apparition, elle sort de la natte auburn, volant sous l'effet d'un vent invisible.

_**When you walk in through the door  
Smiling face  
**Quand tu marches près de la porte_

_Visage souriant_

Un temps d'arrêt, changement de couleur, nettoyage du pinceau

_**Like I've never seen before**_

Comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant 

-Je veux te voir Tenshi…

_**Standing in the rain  
Nearly washed the day away**_

Restant debout sous la pluie 

_Presque lavé du jour d'après_

Il reprend son pinceau et l'applique frénétiquement sur les yeux de son tenshi natté.

_**Then I think of you  
I know the sight of your smiling face**_

Alors que je pense à toi 

_Je connais la vision de ton visage souriant_

Améthyste, il rajoute minutieusement quelques touches de peinture, garder les reflets.

_**Your smiling face  
And it's always here with me**_

Ton visage souriant 

_Et il est toujours ici avec moi _

-Te toucher

**_Smiling face  
Well I wonder could it be_**  
_Visage souriant_

_Puis je me demande si c'est possible_

-Toi

_**I still know  
That I'm never gonna find you  
But I do believe**_

J'ai toujours su 

_Que je ne te trouverai jamais _

_Mais je crois_

Ça lui a fait si mal de s'entendre dire ça. Il avait toujours été incompris de tous sauf d'eux trois : Wufei, son cousin, Trowa son meilleur ami et Quatre son ami d'enfance et petit ami de Trowa.

**_That you're standing right behind  
Will I ever get_**  
_que tu es derrière moi_

_Pourrais-je déjà avoir_

-Il n' y a qu'eux qui savent, qu'eux pour me comprendre. Quand trouverais-je enfin ce que je cherche ?

**_The answer to my question  
Life will go on, on_**  
_La réponse à ma question_

_La vie est mise en marche, mise en marche_

Heero regarde son œuvre.

-Tu es si beau Tenshi… Pourquoi tu n'existes pas ? J'ai beau te chercher jamais je ne te trouve…

**_Lying on my bed  
Staring at the ceiling_**  
_Mentant dans mon lit_

_Regardant fixement le plafond_

Il ouvrit au maximum les yeux, choqué

_**Then I close my eyes again  
The only thing that's clear to me  
Is your smiling face**_

Ensuite je ferme encore les yeux 

_La seule pensée claire pour moi_

_C'est ton visage souriant_

-Ka… Kami-sama…. C'est…. Impossible….

_**Maybe I should wake again  
Smiling face  
Maybe I should let it end**_

Peut-être que je pourrais me réveiller encore 

_Visage souriant_

_Peut-être que je pourrais le laisser se finir_

-Bonjour maître ! Dit un jeune garçon avec une longue natte auburn aux yeux améthyste avec un sourire au visage.

A suivre

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je pense que je publierai toutes les deux semaines enfin je vais y réfléchir…

Reviews ! Onegaï !


	2. Petit chamboulement, oh trois fois rien

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Bah, je commence à être habituée ! Tant que j'arrive encore à tenir le coup…Killua11)_

**Merci à**Noan, Killua11, Xiao-Mai, Sailor Sayuri, Catirella, Iroko, tenshi-no-yoru et marnie02 pour leurs review.

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoruet peut-être pour Catirella si elle veut ce que je lui ai proposé (si vi je te préviendrais au moment opportun) mais la série en général est pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xHildex5.( à réfléchir)

**Perfect picture**

**2.Petit chamboulement, oh trois fois rien !**

-Bonjour maître ! Dit un jeune garçon avec une longue natte auburn aux yeux améthyste avec un sourire au visage.

Heero regarda avec incrédulité le jeune homme en face de lui.

-C'est… c'est impossible…..

Devant lui se tenait la peinture qu'il créait depuis ses douze ans peut-être même depuis toujours…

-Je…

-Tu ? Dit le jeune homme à la natte.

L'Asiatique se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était toujours là, devant lui, habillé tout en noir, sa longue natte caressant doucement ses reins, sensuel, félin. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, capturant toute la lumière de la pièce, une atmosphère de tranquillité se dégageait du jeune homme. Ses membres étaient fins, la musculature fine…

Heero s'avança lentement jusqu'au jeune homme, puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui caressa la joue comme pour vérifier que sa vue ne le trompait pas, être sur que sont plus beau rêve était bien là, qu'il ne rêvait pas, ça faisait trop mal de croire et de finalement s'apercevoir que ce que l'on a cru si fort, avec désespoir, n'était en réalité qu'une chimère.

Une peau douce et veloutée se trouve sous mes doigts. C'est si chaleureux. Pensa Heero.

Doucement, il laissa sa main caresser doucement cette peau si blanche.

Heero regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Duo… murmura-t-il

-Hai, Heero.

-Comment-ce possible ?

Duo lui fit un sourire.

-Tu le voulais tellement que ça c'est produit. Dit-il simplement.

Heero se rapprocha du corps du jeune homme à la natte et enserra sa taille de ses bras, collant ainsi les deux corps ensemble. La tête du natté dans le cou de l'Asiatique.

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Parce que je suis tout seul…

Le natté se lova un peu plus dans les bras du garçon.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je sois là ?

Heero renforça sa prise sur Duo, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre les deux corps. Il respirait les cheveux de son vis à vis. Ils sentaient la lavande comme il l'avait imaginé.

-Hai…

-Alors je t'apporterai ma chaleur, comme ça tu seras plus seul. Fit le natté avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'Asiatique.

-Arigatou

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn driiiiiiiiinnn

Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La sonnette, je vais aller ouvrir. Dit Heero.

Heero descendit des étages qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée puis ouvrit celle-ci. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

-Heero. Fit Quatre. Est-ce que ça va ? On a croisé Réléna dans le parc. Quand elle nous a vu, elle est accouru vers nous et nous a répété sa discussion avec toi pensant que nous allions lui confirmer qu'elle avait raison. Dès qu'elle a eu fini nous sommes passés te voir… Comment vas-tu Heero ? Elle vraiment été odieuse. Avait dit Quatre à toute allure.

Avant même qu'Heero n'eut ouvert la bouche, le bras de Duo se posa sur la hanche gauche de l'Asiatique, et le natté se montra à la vue de tous.

-Oula ! Finalement on avait tord de s'inquiéter. C'est qui ? Fit Wufei avec un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Heero, c'est qui ? Demanda Duo en se cachant derrière l'Asiatique en tenant son T-shirt fermement.

Heero passa la main dans les cheveux de Duo pour l'apaiser.

- C'est Wufei, mon cousin, voici Quatre mon ami d'enfance et voici Trowa sont copain et mon meilleur ami. Fit Heero en montrant ses trois amis.

-Hajimemashite (enchanté) Dit-il en baissant la tête. Watashi wa Duo desu. Douzo Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

-Quoi ?Firent Wufei et Quatre, pendant que Trowa levait un sourcil interrogateur.

-Il vous dit enchanté de vous connaître et qu'il s'appelle Duo.

-Ah !

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Duo. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu le connais notre Heero car pour qu'il te laisse le tenir par la hanche, qu'il te caresse les cheveux, et me lance un regard aussi meurtrier que maintenant, tu dois VRAIMENT devoir BEAUCOUP compter pour lui. Fit Quatre avec un sourire menaçant de faire trois fois le tour de son visage.

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux.

-Des années. Répondit Duo

Ce qui en somme n'était pas tout à fait faux car cela faisait des années qu'Heero le peignait, il connaissait tout les sentiments d'Heero quand il le peignait, le créant petit à petit, avec ses colères, ses tristesses, ses désespoirs, ses moments heureux, de plénitudes…

C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait des sentiments lui aussi, car il avait été crée avec des sentiments, tellement de sentiments !

Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire du jeune homme mais les sentiments qu'il avait eu en le peignant, ça il le savait.

En pensant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de l'Asiatique, une petite boule se forma dans son cœur, ça pouvait paraître bizarre de se dire qu'une boule se formait dans un cœur mais pourtant, dans son cas à lui, c'était vrai.

La tristesse de ne pas connaître son créateur lui faisait mal.

Cela dû se lire sur son visage car Heero lui posa la tête dans le cou.

Il y fait bon. Pensa Duo. Je veux le connaître, je veux savoir le pourquoi des sentiments que j'ai reçu quand il me peignait. Je veux le connaître.

Le natté se dégagea doucement de l'Asiatique et quand il croisa ses yeux, il lui fit un sourire.

- Daijoubu desuka ? Fit Heero (ça va ?)

-Hai, sou desu. (Oui, bien sur)

-Ra ! C'est frustrant de ne pas comprendre ce qui est dit ! Dit Wufei. Si encore vous parliez en Chinois… Pesta le dit chinois.

-Où as-tu appris le japonais Duo ?

-Euh…. Fit Duo avec une moue comique. J'ai eu un bon prof. Dit-il en souriant.

-Vous voulez rentrer ? Proposa Heero à ses amis.

-On ne voudrait pas te déranger. Fit remarquer malicieusement Trowa au Japonais.

-Comme si vous me dérangiez !

Il les fit rentrer, les installant dans le salon de la maison. Le salon était composé d'un canapé bleu marine et de deux autres poufs de même teinte. Un tableau représentant la mer était accroché en face du canapé.

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'assirent dans le canapé. Heero demanda à ses invités ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Un thé vert pour Quatre et Wufei et un aux mangues pour Trowa. Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur chercher tout ça, suivi par Duo.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Dit Quatre. Duo suit Heero partout comme un petit chien perdu.

Wufei et Trowa ne firent aucun commentaire mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui embêtait le Chinois dans tout cela. Si cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient pourquoi diable Heero ne leur en avait pas parlé avant ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il était certes secret mais il leur disait en ce qui concernait ce « genre » de chose.

Dans la cuisine, Heero s'affairait à préparer les tasses de thé pour ses amis. Duo le regardait faire.

-Tu sais, tu peux aller les rejoindre si tu veux.

-Iie, je veux rester avec toi.

Heero releva la tête de sa casserole d'eau.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il au natté.

-C'est toi qui m'as crée.

- ça n'est pas une bonne raison, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé.

-Parce que tu seras seul si je pars.

Heero eut un pincement au cœur à cette réponse.

-C'est pas grave tu sais

-Iie, c'est pour rester avec toi que tu m'as créé, sans toi, je n'existerais pas, je n'aurais pas de raison de vivre…

-Il ne faut pas dire ça…

Duo s'avança vers Heero et passa ses bras derrière le dos de l'Asiatique se calfeutrant sur son torse pour lui donner de sa chaleur.

A suivre.

Alors déçu ou pas déçu du chapitre 2 ? J'espère que non car je m'en voudrais beaucoup de l'avoir fait.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que le premier chapitre ait pu vous plaire j'ai été agréablement surprise d'avoir autant de review. Arigatou.


	3. Petite mise au point

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Tenshi !!! Espèce de traître !!! En plus je te signale au passage que plus j'ai de boulot, moins j'aurai le temps (et surtout l'envie) de corriger ta nouvelle fic !!! J'en ai marre !!! Si vous voulez me tuer, c'est pas la peine, j'y arriverai bien toute seule !!! Killua) **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier mais ne voulait pas**_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3

**Merci à :** SNT59, JustShadows, Iroko, ilham , Noan, Sailor Sayuri, Catirella, Xiao-Mai, kat-chan , tenshi-no-yoru, angel-of-dead et marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 2.

**Perfect Picture**

**3.Petite mise au point**

-Iie, c'est pour rester avec toi que tu m'as crée, sans toi, je n'existerais pas, je n'aurais pas de raison de vivre…

-Il ne faut pas dire ça…

Duo s'avança vers Heero et passa ses bras derrière le dos de l'Asiatique, se calfeutrant sur son torse pour lui donner de sa chaleur.

-Tiip tiip tiiiip tiiiip TIIIIIPPPPPP

-Rah ! Fit l'asiatique. C'est la casserole. Répondit Heero aux yeux interrogateur de Duo.

Acquiescement du natté. L'asiatique prend la queue de la casserole qu'il lâche tout aussi tôt car elle est brûlante.

Malheureusement, Duo voulant aider son maître essaye de récupérer la casserole, qu'il récupère et pousse un cri de douleur.

La chaleur se propage dans ses paumes. Heero flanque la casserole par terre, le plus loin possible du natté.

Alertés par le cris de Duo, les trois garçons qui étaient au salon accoururent.

-NE RENTREZ PAS ! IL Y A DE L'EAU BOUILLANTE SUR LE SOL ! Leur cria Heero. Quatre, rapporte-moi tout de suite la boite à pharmacie et surtout ne rentrez pas !

Avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase Quatre était monté à l'étage quatre à quatre, tandis qu'Heero avait tout de suite emmener Duo et ses mains sous le lavabo de la pièce. L'eau froide déferla sur les mains de Duo qui pleurait.

Pendant près de cinq minutes les mains du natté étaient sous le lavabo, les larmes de douleur du jeune homme se tarirent pendant qu'Heero augmentait progressivement la chaleur de l'eau.

Puis ensuite il fit s'asseoir Duo sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine avant de mettre de la pommade que Quatre avait laissé derrière la porte, sur les mains brûlées de Duo et de les bander.

-Reste assis ! Ordonna l'asiatique au natté.

Le japonais se dépêchait de débarrasser la cuisine de l'eau bouillante qui était sur le sol. Une fois ceci fait, il se retourna vers Duo. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

-ça va ? Demanda Heero.

-Hai

L'asiatique inspira.

-Pourquoi as-tu ramassé cette casserole ? Tu n'avais pas compris qu'elle était chaude ?

-Si

-Si quoi ?

-Je savais qu'elle était chaude.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que si elle tombait c'était sur tes pieds.

-BAKA ! Cria Heero.

Duo le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Il va falloir établir des règles. Tout d'abord, tu ne prends JAMAIS quelque chose de chaud à mains nues. OK ?

-H… Hai. Bafouilla le natté devant la colère de l'asiatique.

-Bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard Heero avait fini de dicter les règles de ce qui était interdit de faire à Duo. Le natté hocha la tête.

-Et pour finir, tu n'es PAS OBLIGE de rester tout le temps avec moi.

Duo allait protester mais Heero continua.

-De toute façon, ce ne sera pas possible, je travaille.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé Duo mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que je gagne de quoi manger. (Vieille réplique de la mort qui tue)

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps ?

-Ce que tu veux, aller te promener, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Tu travailles seul ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

-Non, avec Wufei.

-C'est bon alors, tu ne seras pas seul. Je suis rassuré. Dit Duo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Kawaii. pensa Heero.

-Heero, ça va ? Demanda Quatre derrière la porte. On peut entrer ?

L'asiatique jeta un coup d'œil au natté.

-Non, c'est bon, on arrive. Fit-il en se levant , puis il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs avant d'en sortir une boite de gâteau.

-Allez, viens.

Le natté se leva lui aussi et ils sortirent de la cuisine pour rejoindre les trois amis d'Heero dans le salon.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent une mini tornade blonde se jetta sur eux.

-Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

Quatre aurait continué de jouer les mères poules si seulement l'homme qu'il avait pour petit ami portant le doux nom de Trowa Barton ne l'avait pas attiré à lui et embrassé pour qu'il se taise.

-Merci Trowa . souffla Heero.

Trowa lui jeta un petit coup d'œil genre de dire que c'était normal. Ils se réinstallèrent tous sur le canapé et les fauteuils pour notre asiatique et natté.

-Désolé, je n'ai pu ramener que des gâteaux, on a eu un problème avec le thé, mais ça vous l'aviez compris.

-Que c'est-il passé plus exactement s'il te plaît ?

-Euh.. J'ai rattrapé la casserole d'eau chaude à mains nues et je me suis brûlé. Dit Duo, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et un peu rouge au niveau des joues.

-Hn, je vois. Fit simplement Trowa.

Le chinois suivait la conversation depuis le début mais le fait qu'Heero ne leur ait rien dit au sujet de Duo ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ! Quatre était son ami d'enfance et il n'était pas au courant, Trowa son meilleur ami et lui son cousin ! Soit il ne leur faisait pas assez confiance, soit il y a avait quelque chose de bizarre, ce mec était bizarre.

Wufei savait que le japonais ne leur avait pas tout dit de sa vie, et il le comprenait, mais ça non.

Il se décida finalement à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

A suivre

Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court mais je voulais que ça se termine là car j'avais (à l'origine ) prévu que ce chapitre se termine après la discussion Wufei mais je me suis pas aperçu que tout le tralala pour la brûlure était aussi long (beaucoup de dialogue) donc il se termine ici.

SONDAGE :

Avec qui voulez-vous que Wufei se case ?

Hilde

Zecks

Lady Une (j' viens d'y penser)

Nouveau perso (si oui préciser si masculin ou féminin)

Je fixe le résultat à la parution du nouveau chapitre lundi dans deux semaines.


	4. Questions

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _( Bande d'exploiteuses ! Et après on se plaint que je finis pas mes fics ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3.

Mais qui sera donc l'heureu(se)x ? partenaire de Fei-fei ?

**Réponse au sondage :** Zecks Sorry Tenshi, même si ta voix contait double c'est Zecks qui gagne

**Merci à :** Noan, ilham, Purple-devil, Iroko, Sailor Sayuri, tenshi-no-yoru, STN59, kat-chan et marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 3.

**Perfect picture**

**4.Questions**

Wufei savait que le japonais ne leur avait pas tout dit de sa vie, et il le comprenait, mais ça, non.

Il se décida finalement à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Heero releva la tête.

Que répondre à ça ? « Je l'ai fait sortir d'un tableau pourquoi ? » Na.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Na.

Heero détestait mentir mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-C'était quand je suis parti en Amérique, tu te souviens ? Ma mère m'y a envoyé pendant un an, c'est donc à ce moment-là que l'on s'est rencontrés.

Moment de silence.

-C'est vrai que pendant un an tu es allé aux USA, d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ta mère t'y avait envoyé. Dit Quatre.

-Elle voulait que je voie mon père qui s'était plaint au juge pour enfants. Donc je suis resté pendant toute l'année de mes douze ans. Donc ça fait quatorze ans que nous nous connaissons. Nous nous écrivions et comme pendant les vacances je revenais aux USA, on se revoyait à ces moments-là.

L'asiatique tourna la tête vers le natté et lui adressa un tout petit sourire que Duo lui renvoya au centuple.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il arrivé ?

-Depuis hier soir. Répondit Heero

-Et tu l'as laissé tout seul ce matin dans une ville qu'il ne connait pas ? Demanda Quatre.

-J'y suis pour rien ! Réléna voulait me voir et Duo dormait quand je suis parti !

Pendant une heure, les cinq jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'un ventre se manifeste. Tous se retournèrent vers le ventre qui s'était manifesté.

-Gomenasaï . Fit Duo en rougissant.

-Je crois qu'il a faim. Dit Quatre le sourire aux lèvres, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Mince ! il est midi et demi ! Trowa, on doit partir si on veut arriver à l'heure !

-Vous avez rendez-vous. ? Demanda Heero.

-Oui, on va déjeuner avec Catherine et si on ne part pas on va être en retard.

-Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille, je vais devoir aller chercher ma mère à l'aéroport, tu sais elle revient de Chine aujourd'hui.

Acquiescement de la part d'Heero.

-Je vous ouvre.

Puis il se retourna vers Duo.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table ?

-Hai !

L'asiatique conduisit ses amis jusqu'à la porte puis revint dans le salon.

La table y était mise. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre le natté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Demanda Heero au natté en s'approchant de lui.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Des pâtes ?

Acquiescement de Duo.

En dix minutes le pâtes étaient prêtes et les deux jeunes hommes était en train de les manger.

-Tes parents sont divorcés ?

-Hn

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Quand j'ai eu trois ans.

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement pendant dix minutes avant que Duo n'ait une autre question à poser.

-Je suis né où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, c'est aux USA où ici que j'ai été peint pour la première fois ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Hein ?

-La première fois que je t'ai « crée » j'avais trois ans, c'était au japon, le jour du divorce de mes parents. A trois ans, je ne savais pas ce qu'était la peinture, enfin, pas ce jour-là.

La première fois que je t'ai dessiné, c'était vraiment moche, c'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler du gribouillage.

-Tu connais Quatre depuis longtemps, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Hn, depuis mes trois ans mais après le divorce de mes parents. On peut donc dire que c'est toi là première personne que j'ai rencontrée. Dit Heero en regardant tendrement Duo.

Le natté se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de celle d'Heero avant de se blottir contre son dos et de sourire.

Je suis la première personne qui a connu Heero. Pensa Duo. Je suis si content. La première ! La première.

Heero caressa d'une main la tête du natté.

Pendant cinq minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, puis Heero décida qu'il fallait aller faire des courses.

Armés d'un caddy, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans l'hypermarché. A l'entrée il y avait le rayon boulanger, ils prirent quelque pains, puis se dirigèrent vers les produits frais, viandes.

Après avoir fini leurs courses alimentaires, Heero amena le natté vers le rayons des vêtements.

Ils choisirent toute une flopée d'habits tous aussi noirs les uns que les autres sauf pour les jeans que Heero voulait un peu colorés.

Avec tous ces habits en mains, Duo alla dans la cabine d'essayage, passant les uns après les autres les habits et se montrant à la vue d'Heero qui était juge.

-Hn, l'autre jean était mieux, par contre je préfère ce pull.

Pendant une bonne vingtaines de minutes, Duo fit les essayes, puis après avoir choisi les habits du natté., l'asiatique acheta deux paires de chaussures.

-On achètera la suite plus tard.

-Heero, ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ?

-Hn ?

-Euh… Tu as acheté vraiment beaucoup de choses, ça va être cher tout ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je ne pouvais pas je ne le ferais pas.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la caisse. Une fois qu'ils eurent payé, ils allèrent vers la voiture et déchargèrent le caddy dans le coffre de la voiture.

Heero ramena le caddy, puis ils s'installèrent dans la voiture.

-Euh… Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tu travailles dans quoi pour pouvoir payer tout ça ?

-Hn ! Je suis designer, je crée des objets. Enfin, je les imagine et vois en fonction des matériaux s'ils sont concevables. Hn… Tu as vu l'ordinateur qui était dans le rayon à coté des livres ?

-Hai

-C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Un client nous passe une commende. C'est ce que l'on appelle « le cahier des charges », il y met ce qu'il veux et avec cela, je dois créer ce qu'il veut en pensant à tout, du poids de l'objet, de la forme, couleurs, matière etc…

-Oh ! ça à l'air intéressant. Tu me montreras un jours ce que tu as fait ?

-Hn.

-Arigatou. Fit Duo en faisant un grand sourire.

Puis Heero démarra la voiture pour renter chez lui… Enfin maintenant il ne pouvait plus dire renter chez lui mais renter chez eux. Ils arrivèrent vers les quatre heures et demi, rangèrent en deux temps trois mouvements leurs courses.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient tout ce qui était alimentaire.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Où je dors ?

Heero réfléchit quelques instants, il n'y avait pas trente six mille solutions. Il n'avait pas d'autre chambre que la sienne à disposition.

-Dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas d'autre chambre.

-Et pour les habits ?

-Il y a une commode dedans, tu pourras mettre tes affaires dedans. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ils montèrent les escalier jusqu'au première étage, tournèrent à droite. Heero ouvrit la chambre et laissa passer Duo.

La chambre était bleue, tout comme le salon, elle respirait l'air marin , un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, à gauche, la commode dont parlait Heero un peu plus tôt, à droite une petite table de chevet, pas loin de celle-ci, une armoire en bois en face, une petite bibliothèque.

-C'est beau

-Merci. Quand tu sors de la chambre, à droite, tu trouveras la salle de bain, un peu plus loin à cet étage, une plus grande bibliothèque que celle-ci etc…

-Arigatou.

A suivre.

Alors ? Votre avis ?


	5. Heero's day

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Arrêtez de me donner tant de boulot ! Je vais finir par faire la grève ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à :** Iroko, Catirella, tenshi-no-yoru, marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 5. Merci d'avoir été les quatre seules à m'avoir envoyé des reviews.

JOYEUX NOEL

**Perfect picture**

**5. Heero' s day **

Il était dans son lit, sentant une chaleur apaisante près de lui, il se rapprocha de celle-ci un peu plus. La serrant dans ses bras plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà quelques secondes auparavant.

Deux mains se posèrent autour de son cou avant d'enfoncer la tête dans son épaule.

Lentement Heero émergea, s'écarta doucement de Duo qui dormait encore.

-Trop Kawaii. Fit Heero.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil avant de se lever, alla dans sa penderie pour prendre des affaires, sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

Au bout de dix minutes Heero ressortit de celle-ci lavé et séché, habillé d'un pantalon marron foncé, d'une chemise et d'un pull sans manches avec un col en V (sorry je sais plus comment on appelle ça -- ).

Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine et manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller travailler.

Il se fit un café noir avec deux sucres dedans, un bol de chocolat avec des céréales dans le chocolat. Il mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir l'heure qui était affichée sur le four : huit heures et demi.

Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il finit donc son petit-déjeuner en prenant son temps.

Quand son repas fut terminé, il décida qu'il devait partir mais comme il allait rester toute la journée à son travail et que Duo n'aurait rien à faire, il prit une feuille et un stylo.

_Duo, je suis parti et donc tu seras tout seul pendant le journée. Je préfèrerais que tu restes aujourd'hui à la maison._

_Je t'ai déjà montré la bibliothèque si tu as envie de lire quelque chose sers-toi._

_Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans la maison sauf ce que je t'ai dis que tu ne devais pas faire._

_Je t'appellerai dans l'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles._

_Heero_

Il posa la feuille de papier bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. De là, Duo ne pourrait pas la manquer.

Puis, il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant de sortir de la maison et d'aller sortir sa voiture du garage avant de partir au travail.

Peu de temps après il était arrivé dans le parking et se garait à sa place. La voiture de Wufei était déjà là, Heero se dépêcha pour le rejoindre.

-Bonjour Wufei.

-Heero.

-ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Un peu oui, mais ça va. Tu sais je suis allé chercher ma mère à l'aéroport hier.

-Hn, il y a eu du retard ?

-Oui et pas qu'un peu, heureusement que j'étais pas seul.

-Comment ça ? Qui t'a accompagné ?

-Ah ! J'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un à l'aéroport. J'étais parti un peu en retard et donc pour arriver à l'heure, j'ai un peu couru dans l'aéroport et je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Je me suis excusé et de fil en aiguille, on a parlé au moins trois bonnes heures. Il allait lui aussi chercher quelqu'un., sa sœur si j'ai bien compris et elle était dans le même train que ma mère donc lui aussi devait attendre.

-Je vois. Il s'appelle comment ton ami ? Il t'a laissé un nom ?

-Zecks Merquise.

-Hn.

Ils continuèrent de parler tranquillement du nouveau projet en entrant dans le bâtiment, en montant les marches de l'escalier.

Leurs bureaux se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble pour avoir l'avis de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas fait leurs études au même endroit mais se voyaient assez souvent pendant celles-ci.

Une fois dans son bureau, Heero posa ses affaires sur son bureau, enleva son manteau et l'accrocha au portemanteau, sortit son portable, le posant sur le repose portable.

Il regarda son agenda pour voir le prochain travail. Il avait fini le précédent à la fin de la semaine derrière.

-Maison Noin

On frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez

-C'est à quelle heure qu'on doit voir la maison ? Demanda Wufei qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-à dix heures selon mon agenda.

-Elle est à combien de temps de l'agence ?

-Hn.. quinze minutes.

-Ok on part dans quatre minutes pour être un peu en avance. On prend quelle voiture ?

-La mienne, j'ai fait le plein dans le week-end.

-d'accord. à tout à l'heure.

Puis le chinois sortit du bureau de son cousin.

Les quarante minutes passèrent à une allure folle, si bien qu'ils faillirent partir en retard. Heureusement pour eux ils arrivèrent à l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison puis sonnèrent à la porte. Une femme leur ouvrit.

Elle était grande, des cheveux courts, des yeux de couleur bleu nuit, presque noirs.

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes les designers, pour votre maison. Vous avez fait appel à nous.

-Ah, oui ! Entrez je vous prie.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, les laissant passer. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au salon et les fit s'asseoir.

-Zecks, peux-tu venir ?

-J'arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand jeune homme blond descendit les rejoindre.

-Bonjou…

-…. Fit Wufei

-Hn ? Wufei ?

-Le monde est vraiment petit !

-Pour sûr. Bonjour monsieur Merquise.

-Appelez moi Zecks.

-Si vous m'appelez Wufei.

-D'accord.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est le jeune homme avec qui j'ai discuté en t'attendant à la gare.

-Ah ! d'accord, et bien je les ai engagés pour refaire l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je vois.

-Avez-vous une idée pour ce que vous voulez ? Au niveau du budget ? Un thème pour la maison ? Ou d'autres choses. Demanda Heero à Lucrézia

-Au niveau du prix je n'ai pas de restriction, cela fait partie de mon cadeau de mariage donc toute la famille se met en commun, pour l'idée, nous voulions …..

Elle expliqua son idée pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Heero et Wufei pensaient aux matériaux à utiliser, aux couleurs, l'ambiance.

Vers midi et demi ils quittèrent les lieux et prirent un rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour proposer leurs idées et convinrent que si la jeune femme avait quelque chose à ajouter ou que s'ils avaient besoin de détails supplémentaires, ils l'appelleraient.

Ils mangèrent quelque chose avant de rentrer à l'agence et de commencer à penser à ce que voulait la jeune femme. Et cela pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Heero appela tout de même Duo vers trois heures et demie. Il quitta l'agence vers les sept heures pour rentrer chez lui où quelqu'un l'attendait.

A suivre

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il est encore un peu plus court que les autres mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long et plus intéressant. Nous aurons cette fois la journée de Duo

**ANNONCE : **Le prochain chapitre sera mis lundi prochain et celui encore après la semaine prochaine car la semaine prochaine c'est le nouvel an et la semaine d'après car c'est le jour qu'il devait être mis


	6. Duo's day

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

Sinon, j'ai utiliser la musique du groupe Nigthmare « The world », l'opening de Death Note (pour ce chapitre ci) et un tout petit peut de 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou de SIAM SHADE (le 6ème enting de Ruroni Kenshin)

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _( Comme d'hab quoi…zavez pas de pitié !! -- Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à :**Killua11,Hahn tah Yhel, Noan, tenshi-no-yoru,et marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 5.

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**

**Perfect picture**

**6. Duo' s day **

Une masse commençait à bouger sous les draps, doucement elle se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes sous les couvertures bien au chaud.

Sa main, passant dans ses longs cheveux couleur châtain.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se les frotta.

Il finit par sortir du grand lit tout chaud pour se lever.

Il portait un pyjama plus grand que lui, appartenant à Heero, qui lui avait prêté car ceux qu'il lui avait acheté étaient en train de sécher.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Duo était réveillé et sortait de la chambre où il avait dormi pour descendre à la cuisine.

Quand, il fut arrivé dans la pièce, il vit un papier sur la table, s'approchant dudit papier, il commença sa lecture.

_Duo, je suis parti et donc tu seras tout seul pendant le journée. Je préfèrerais que tu restes aujourd'hui à la maison._

_Je t'ai déjà montré la bibliothèque si tu as envie de lire quelque chose sers-toi._

_Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans la maison sauf ce que je t'ai dis que tu ne devais pas faire._

_Je t'appellerai dans l'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles._

_Heero_

Une fois la feuille lue, il la reposa où elle était quelques instants plus tôt avant de soupirer.

Il était triste qu'Heero soit déjà parti, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire bonjour.

Mais il retrouva un minimum le sourire en se remémorant le mot laissé.

_Je t'appellerai dans l'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles._

Il était tout d'un coup un peu plus heureux.

Il va m'appeler dans l'après-midi, murmura le natté avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Aillant cette idée en tête, il décida que cette journée serait une bonne journée.

Il se dirigea vers les placards de la pièce.

-Heero a dit que les céréales étaient là…

Une fois qu'il les eut trouvé ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat au lait et quelques croissants, il se s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce et petit déjeuna tranquillement, après tout, n'avait-il pas toute la journée pour faire dieu sait quoi ?

Il mangea pendant une demi heure, ensuite il lava la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé. Environ cinq minutes plus tard elle fut propre.

Il décida d'aller s'habiller et donc se laver.

Quand il eut choisi ses habits, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa tout ce qu'il avait dans ses bras près du lavabo. Il aperçut une petite radio près du bain. Il l'alluma et fit couler le bain.

- ... **san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai**

Il y en aura un tiers qui ne l'atteindra pas.

**junjou na kanjou wa karamawari**

Mes vrais sentiments tourbillonnent dans l'air,

**I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart**  
Mon cœur ne dit même pas "je t'aime".

-Cétait donc 1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou de SIAM SHADE, le prochain sera…

Duo n' écoutait la radio que d'une oreille. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, se délectant de son eau chaude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une musique trouva grâce à ses oreilles.

- **Hiro garu yami no naka**

Au sein des ténèbres qui se propagent

**Kawahiatte kakumei no chigiri**

J'ai fait vœu de révolte

**Dare nimo jama saeru wa keniwa ikanai kara**

_Parce que je ne peux laisser personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin_.

**Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai**

_Dans l'avenir qui m'a été conté_

**Yume, risou ni kareru**

_Les rêves, deviennent des idéaux_.

**Dare mo ga nozonda owari o**

_Tout le monde souhaite que ça se termine_.

**Hiro garu yami no naka**

_Au sein des ténèbres qui se propagent_

**Kawahiatte kakumei no chigiri**

_J'ai fait vœu de révolte_

**Dare nimo jama saeru wa keniwa ikanai**

_Parce que je ne peux laisser personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin_.

**Itsuka boku ga miseteageru**

_Un jour, je t'offrirai_

**Hikarika gayaku sekai o**

_Un monde étincelant._

-C'était les Nigthmare avec « the world », passons ensuite à…

Duo était resté comme deux rond de flan. Cette musique lui plaisait, de ce fait, il écouta avec attention les chansons qui suivirent mais au bout de la dixième, il arrêta la radio. Aucune des autres chansons n'avait fait battre son cœur comme celle-ci .

-Il a dit Nigthmare « the world ». murmura Duo toujours perdu dans cette musique.

Il finit par sortir du bain et s'habiller puis, descendit à la cuisine Il jetta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au four : 12h30

Il alla voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et en sortit un reste de gratin qu'il mit au micro-ondes.

Il n'avait pas très faim mais il fit un effort tout de même pour manger quelque chose, sinon, Heero ne serait pas content il en était sûr !

Il était maintenant une heure et demie il commençait à s'ennuyer quand il repensa au mot d'Heero. La bibliothèque ! Il monta rapidement à l'étage puis entra dans la bibliothèque.

Cette pièce contenait une multitude de livre. Des romans, des livres d'arts… Au yeux de Duo cette pièce était magnifique.

-Heero a dû y passer du temps dedans. Dit Le natté en passant devant les grandes étagères.

Il prit un livre au hasard.

-« Designing the 21st century ». Dit Duo en lisant le titre du livre, il continua dans sa lancée.

« Avec la mondialisation acharnée de l'économie de libre marché, le design est véritablement devenu un phénomène planétaire. Partout dans le monde industrialisé, de plus en plus de fabricants de tout poil reconnaissent sa valeur. Ils s'en servent comme d'un outil primordial pour toucher un nouveau public international et se démarquer de la concurrence… » Lut à voix haute Duo.

Duo resta sans voix, ainsi, c'était ça qu'Heero faisait ? Il se replongea dans ce livre qui lui en apprenait un peu plus sur le jeune homme qui l'avait crée, son maître.

Il resta longtemps à lire, feuilleter le gros livre. Il lisait avec attention les citations des designers.

-« La vie rencontre la mort dans des objets comme le théâtre de la vie. » C'est bizarre, je ne comprend pas. Dit le natté.

Il ne comprenait malheureusement pas tout ce que les designers voulaient dire mais il continua sa lecture.

-C'est Heero !

Dans ce livre, il y avait quelques pages sur Heero.

-« Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang and the design Team »,

« La vision n'est pas seulement une idée fondatrice, elle contient nécessairement le moyen d'assurer sa réalisation ». Lut le natté. Ça n'était pas Heero qui avait écrit ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il tourna les pages pour voir si Heero n'avait pas lui aussi écrit une petite phrase. Cinq pages après c'était un nouveau designer, « Jam ».

Le natté repassa sur les pages consacrées à son maître, il regarda avec application toutes ses « œuvres ». Que des ordinateurs, des souris pour ordi… Mais c'était vraiment des beaux ordi, on pouvait voir le plus souvent de quoi était constituée la machine, et ça donnait un tout autre univers à cette boite qui contenait le savoir des hommes.

Pendant un quart d'heure il resta là, à regarder le travail d'Heero avec admiration, une tendresse dans les yeux et un sourire doux aux lèvres. Il prit deux bonnes heures pour finir le livre. Au moment où le téléphone sonna, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, c'était Heero il en était sûr ! Il avait laissé un mot sur la table !

Duo était tout heureux, il allait pourvoir entendre la voix d'Heero !

Il décrocha le téléphone en disant un grand « Allô », tout heureux.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Heero à l'évidence, jamais Heero n'avait eu cette voix cassante envers lui, jamais ! Quand il lui parlait alors qu'il le peignait il avait toujours une voix douce, comme une caresse.

-C'est Duo, un ami d'Heero. dit-il après un court instant de silence.

-Passez-moi Heero.

-Il n'est pas là. Dit Duo, la voix un peu plus froide face à cette voix qui l'agressait.

-Dites lui que sa mère l'a appelé. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher brutalement le combiné.

Duo fit de même sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, restant perplexe. Sa mère ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car le téléphone se mit à sonner une seconde fois.

-Allô ? Dit-il avec incertitude.

-Duo ? Lui répondit une voix, cette fois-ci connue par le natté.

-Heero ! S'écria Duo

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si, je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de ... ta mère. Enfin , c'est ce qu'elle disait être…

-…

-Heero daijoubu desuka ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, comment se passe ta journée ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

-Non, j'ai écouté la radio et j'ai lu un livre.

-La radio ? Qu'est-ce que tu as écouté ? Tu as aimé quelque chose ? Demanda Heero tout d'un coup très intéressé.

-Voui, j'aime bien « The world » de Nightmare

-Hn.

-Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-Vers dix-huit heures trente. Après on ira voir la ville comme ça tu pourras sortir un peu de la maison.

Tu t'ennuierais à la longue.

-Hai, arigatou.

-Je t'en prie. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, Wufei vient d'arriver pour travailler.

Du coup Duo est un peu triste qu'Heero ne puisse pas rester encore un peu au téléphone. Il ne l'avait eu que si peu de temps. De plus, ce matin il ne l'avait même pas vu du tout à son réveil.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure. Fit-il avec regret

-Gomenasaï

-C'est pas grave, tu dois travailler. Je vais pas te déranger plus. A Tout à l'heure. Dit Duo avant de raccrocher.

Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil du canapé et finit par s'endormir dessus le reste de l'après-midi en position fœtale.

A suivre.

Konnichiwa ! Comme convenu voici le chapitre 6 et le 7 sera posté lundi prochain. Je le redis malgré le fait qu'un chapitre sorte cette semaine, cette fic est postée toutes les deux semaines, le lundi. Cette semaine-ci était un cas exceptionnel car c'est le nouvel an donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que cette fic sorte toutes les semaines.

A partir de maintenant je reviens au mode habituel !

Je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous dans cette série.

BONNE ANNEE A VOUS TOUS QUI ME LISEZ !


	7. Album photos

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **POV de Duo, donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _( Espèce de sadique !!! J'ai jamais le droit aux arrêts maladie, moi !! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à **: Noan, Catirella, ilham et marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 6. Et merci à Catirella pour m'avoir mis aussi une review au chapitre 5 en même temps que pour le chapitre6. Donc, double merci à toi

**Perfect picture**

**7. Album photo **

Il est dix-huit heures trente, Heero est rentré il y a peu de temps, d'habitude, il revient vers les dix-neuf heures mais aujourd'hui il est revenu plus tôt. Cela fait trois semaines que je suis « apparu » dans sa vie.

Le premier soir qu'il est revenu de son travail, il m'a tendu un petit paquet emballé dans un papier de couleur rouge foncé entouré d'un ruban doré.

Quand je l'eu ouvert, la seconde d'après il me recevait dans ses bras avec des « merci !» à tout va et un gros bisou sur la joue.

Il m'a, ce jour-là fait visiter la ville et tous les lieux où je pouvais aller pour faire passer ma journée.

Ce soir-là, on a mangé au restaurant ensemble.

Pour revenir au moment présent donc, Heero est rentré depuis peu. Il est en train de se laver et moi je suis dans le salon en train de regarder des photos. Ses photos.

J'ai découvert ses albums aujourd'hui même.

Ça fait environ une demi-heure que je suis en train de regarder les photos d'Heero quand je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

-Elles te plaisent ?

Je me retourne vers Heero, puis acquiesce.

-Tu me racontes ?

Je le vois baisser un peu la tête mais quelques secondes après il la relève.

-Hn.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. l'album photo sous mon bras.

Je lui tends le premier album, il l'ouvre à la première page.

-Là, j'ai trois jours, au-dessus c'est le faire-part. Me dit-il

La photo montre un nourrisson avec de grosses joues. Des petits cheveux de couleur foncée sont déjà présents.

Il porte une espèce de pyjama bleu. En un mot KAWAII.

-Là, c'est mon père qui me tient dans les bras chez nous un peu après ma naissance.

-Et là, qui c'est ?

-… Ma mère

-..

-Là, j'ai un moi et demi. Tiens, maintenant que je la regarde sur cette photo j'ai l'air bizarre…

-Mais non : T'es choupi !

Oups j'aurais peut-être rien dû dire vu comment il est rouge.

-…

-Et celle-ci ? Dis-je en tournant quelques pages

-Deux mois, je suis dans mon berceau.

-C'est quoi toutes ces choses qui pendent du berceau ?

-C'était des petits chevaux, des bonhommes..

-Là, tu as l'air de les trouver marrant.

Nous continuons de tourner les pages, faisant des commentaires de ci de là.

-Sur celle-ci j'ai cinq moi, sur les genoux de mon père qui me lit une histoire.

-Il a beaucoup changé ton père ?

-Hn… Assez

Je tourne deux pages.

-KAWAII ! T'es trop mignon sur celle-ci !

-Baka !

-Meuhhh c'est vrai euh.. Tu fais un grand sourire sur le lit de tes parents.

-Hn..

-Mes un an.

-C'est mignon le petit habit marin.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi.

-J'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

-Mon premier vélo.

-C'est qui la femme qui te tiens ?

-Obasan (grand–mère )

-Elle a quel âge dessus ?

-Un peu plus de quarante ans.

-Elle fait quoi aujourd'hui?

-Elle est morte ainsi que son mari.

-Gomenasaï

-C'est pas grave.

-En tout cas elle fait bien attention à toi.

-Elle était toujours gentille avec moi.

-Oh bah tu fais la gueule sur celle-ci !

-Hn…

-Là c'est au mariage de ma marraine.

-C'est une belle femme.

-Hai.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Presque deux ans et demi

-Ici se sont mes trois ans.

-Ta mère est en retrait.

-Hn…

Nous arrivons finalement à la fin des photos. J'ai une question qui me gène. Pourquoi n'y–a-t-il plus de photos après les six ans ? Je lui pose la question, il me répond qu'après ses parents ont divorcé et que plus personne ne l'a fait.

Je trouve ça triste et je le sers dans les bras, mettant ma tête sur son épaule, enserrant son cou de mes bras.

-C'est pas si grave tu sais, avec le temps on s'y fait.

-Mais un album photo c'est son passé, c'est important non ?

-Ça n'est pas grave moi je m'en souviens c'est le plus important non ?

-Si. Dis-je en me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Pourquoi tes parents se sont séparés ?

-Mon père est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre bien qu'il soit resté avec ma mère mais quand elle a su qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ils se sont de plus en plus disputés … Et finalement ils ont divorcé. Je suis resté longtemps avec ma mère avant d'aller voir mon père en Amérique…

Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Non, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. On ne décide pas quand les sentiments changent, de plus mon père avait prévu de rester avec nous. C'est ma mère qui a mal pris le fait qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui ne lui a dit que pour rester honnête vis à vis d'elle et puis…

-Oui ?

-Non, rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

A suivre

Oui, je sais ce chapitre est petit, mais c'est parce que j'avais prévu de mettre l'album photo dans le chapitre avant et j'ai oublié. Mais d'un autre côté c'est mieux car ça m'enlève des chapitres donc c'est mieux. Et puis il y a quelque chose d'important qu'on verra plus tard c'est mieux de ne pas l'avoir mis ici. Oui, oui.

Donc, le prochain chapitre parle de Trowa x Quatre il n'est (pour l'instant)dans le prochain je précise plus question d'Heero x Duo ni de Zecks x Wufei.


	8. Maman

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, lemon (pas tout de suite), **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Espèce de sadique ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée !_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à **: Hahn tah Yhel, SNT59, tenshi-no-yoru , zashikiwarashi, Catirella et marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 7.

**Perfect picture**

**8.Maman**

Cela faisait environ une semaine que le évènement « photos » avait eu lieu et depuis, Duo n'avait plus interrogé Heero par rapport à son passé, bien qu'il voulait en savoir plus il ne demanda rien et la vie continuait comme à son habitude.

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Ils avaient prévu de faire quelque chose dans la matinée, puis de voir les amis d'Heero dans l'après-midi pour aller boire un verre et parler un peu.

Depuis que Duo était sorti du tableau, ils avaient revu plusieurs fois les amis d'Heero.

Duo avait pu se faire une idée sur les amis du japonais. Il n'aimait pas trop le chinois qui n'arrêtait pas de le fusiller du regard à chaque fois. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui, heureusement que les deux autres n'étaient pas comme ça avec lui !

Il aimait beaucoup Quatre par contre, c'était « un petit ange » comme le lui avait dit Heero, il lui souriait toujours avec gentillesse alors Duo lui répondait toujours. Il avait tout de suite réussi à avoir un bon contact. Il se sentait bien avec lui, pas jugé toutes les deux secondes, il était juste accepté et il n'en demandait pas plus.

Trowa, ça c'était encore une autre histoire, comme il ne parlait pas énormément, pas qu'il soit muet mais c'était quelqu'un de discret, du coup, il avait eu plus de mal à se faire une idée sur le méché mais au bout d'un certain temps il y était parvenu.

Trowa était quelqu'un de calme, qui dans un premier temps l'avait « analysé », ce type était quelqu'un de très observateur. Duo l'avait vite senti. Mais ça n'était pas une « analyse » à la Wufei, donc ça lui allait.

-Duo ? On y va ?

Duo sortit de ses pensées pour se retourner vers Heero.

-Hai !

-Ikou (on y va), sinon il va y avoir beaucoup de monde. Dit Heero en descendant les escaliers pour aller dans le garage, suivi de près par Duo.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture, Heero s'installant à la place du conducteur et Duo à ses côtés.

Le japonais ouvrit la porte du garage puis ils partirent en route vers le supermarché près de chez eux.

Environ dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination. Heero se gara pas trop près de la grande surface car il préférait être un peu à l' écart qu'à côté de toute cette foule, dont certaines personnes ne faisaient pas attention aux autres qui les entouraient.

Heero prit un cadi, puis, accompagné du natté, il se dirigea vers le premier rayon et ainsi de suite pendant plus de quarante-cinq minutes.

Une fois qu'ils eurent payé à la caisse, ils repartirent dans le sens inverse.

La voiture s'avança dans le garage, le japonais se gara avant de sortir de la voiture avec Duo. Ils montèrent les courses et les rangèrent.

Duo s'occupait de tout ce qui allait dans le frigo tandis qu'Heero s'occupait du reste.

Quand ils eurent tout fini, ils allèrent dans le salon regarder un film ensemble en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé.

Cela faisait une heure et demie que le film avait commencé quand la sonnette se mit à retentir.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-J'y vais. Dit Duo à Heero en se levant.

La sonnette sonnait toujours, avec vigueur si bien que le natté se mis presque à courir pour ouvrir.

Il prit rapidement les clefs qui étaient sur le meuble de l'entrée, pendant qu'Heero avait mis le DVD en pause et s'était levé du canapé.

Duo inséra la clef dans la serrure et tourna la poignée en ouvrant à la personne qui faisait sonner la sonnette avec insistance.

Devant lui, se tenait un femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, d'environ cinquante ans. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur de couleur beige. Sa veste était munie d'épaulettes, ses chaussures à talons étaient certainement de bonne facture et de couleur noire. Elle avait un sac à l'épaule dans les mêmes tons que son tailleur. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

Duo restait là devant cette femme qui le dévisageait avec mépris et énervement puis, elle le poussa de la main avec force, le dégageant de son chemin. Duo fut envoyé sur la table. Heero arriva rapidement à sa hauteur mais fut happé par la femme.

-Depuis quand ne viens-tu plus dire bonjour à ta mère ? T'ai-je élevé comme ça ? Réponds !

Elle s'énerva si fort contre lui qu'elle lui arracha son t-shirt, découvrant ainsi son dos.

Pendant ce temps là, Duo avait pu reprendre ses esprits et s'était un peu relevé en entendant le bruit de déchirure d'un tissu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla madame Yuy à son fils. Depuis quand as-tu cette monstruosité ? T'ai-je élevé comme ça ! Réponds fils indigne !

Sur le côté droit du dos d'Heero, un immense tatouage représentant une aile était là, de couleur noir.

-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, je suis majeur, ce que je fais de mon corps ne te regarde pas, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, sors ! Dit Heero avec froideur.

-Espèce de … ! Commença-t-elle en levant la main dans un geste violent.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Duo s'interposa entre eux, prenant ainsi le coup de la mère d'Heero qui était destiné au japonais sur le visage. La force du coup le fit se coller contre le torse d'Heero qui le rattrapa.

Heero était fou de rage, comment cette femme pouvait encore se montrer devant lui et frapper Duo ? Comment avait-elle osé toucher à Duo ?

Une immense haine envers cette femme prit possession de tout son corps.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit distinctement :

-Sors de chez moi tout de suite et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, je ne veux plus jamais te voir sinon la prochaine fois je peux t'assurer que ce sera bien la dernière.

Si je te vois t'approcher des personnes qui me sont chères …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant ainsi comprendre à sa mère ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle.

La femme sortit à toute allure de la maison du japonais.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'avait regardée avec ses yeux là, des yeux qui lui disaient « Je te tuerai, ou pire, je ferai de ta vie un enfer qu'il te sera impossible de vie ».

Heero tenait toujours le natté contre son torse, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans le salon, avant qu'il ne referme la porte de sa maison et ne prenne la boite à pharmacie. Il se rapprocha du natté qui déjà se relevait du canapé.

-Assis.

-Mais Heero…

-J'ai dit assis.

Duo fit ce que lui demanda Heero qui se pencha pour mieux voir son visage. Un gros bleu faisait déjà son apparition sur le visage blanc de Duo. Heero farfouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie et en sortit un tube. Il appliqua la crème blanche sur la joue du natté qui gémissait sous la crème froide.

-Gomen

-Tu n'as rien fait.

A suivre.


	9. Discussion Duo Quatre

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, LEMON !, **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Espèce de sadique ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée !_etparticulièrement à ma Killua11, ma béta na moi ! et aussi à Boby. Penses bien que c'est pour toi que j'écris ce premier **lemon 3x4** ! car comme tu le sais je me sens pas trop à l'aise avec ce couple bien que je l'apprécie pas vrai Kill' ?

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à **: zashikiwarashi , Catirella, Hahn tah Yhel, Kyu, Noan, tenshi-no-yoru et Marnie02 ( qui c'est foutu de moi avec Kill' au téléphone ! ouuuiiiinnnn ! Je suis martyrisée ! ) pour les reviews au chapitre 7

ET encore merci à **Catirella** d'avoir supprimé de ff ce chapitre qui avait un problème !

**Mille excuse : **Comme le dit cette rubrique je présente mes excuses ! **je me suis trompé** dans le **chapitre 7 ! **J'ai mis qu 'il n'y avait plus de photo après les** 6 ans d'Heero **or je me suis trompé dans les dates, donc je reprends ici mon erreur. Il n'y a plus de photos après ses** 3 ans **(le jour de son anniversaire) gomenasaî pour cette horrible erreur de ma part !

**Perfect picture**

**9. Discussion Duo/Quatre**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que la mère d'Heero avait fait irruption chez le Japonais, les deux premiers jours, Heero s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même mais maintenant, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si sa mère n'était jamais venue. La vie reprenait un cours normal pour Heero et Duo. Bien que Duo se posait toujours des questions quant aux rapports entre le japonais et sa mère.

Il savait peu de choses sur le japonais, à savoir que ses parents avaient divorcés à ses trois ans, qu'à ses douze ans, son père voulait voir plus son fils qu'il ne l'avait vu . Heero était resté un an en Amérique et pendant toutes les vacances scolaires. Que le japonais avait rencontré Quatre un peu après le divorce de ses parents, que de trois à douze ans il avait été avec sa mère. En somme peu de choses et cela il voulait y remédier le plus tôt possible. Mais comment faire ? Il lui avait déjà posé des questions mais le japonais ne voulait pas en parler, il n'allait tout de même pas demander à sa mère tout de même !

Duo soupira c'était compliqué toute cette histoire, pourtant il voulait en savoir le fin mot. ( NDA : là il va falloir qu'il attende la fin de l'histoire, ba oui forcement pour tout savoir…)

Il était donc en train de soupirer quand il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il faudrait d'ailleurs préciser qu'il était dehors, qu'il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et qu'on était en pleine semaine et aussi qu'Heero l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait plus tard ce soir à cause d'un projet.

Donc, il percuta quelqu'un. Le natté releva vivement la tête et présenta ses excuses.

-pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal….

Il fut interrompu par un rire franc, un rire doux et cristallin. Le cerveau de Duo n'enregistra qu'une seule information. Quatre.

Il venait de percuter Quatre, l'ami d'enfance d'Heero et celui-ci rigolait. Duo sentit ses joues rougir de gêne.

-Désolé Quatre, je pensais à autre chose.

Quatre se calma un peu en voyant que Duo était tout rouge.

-Pas grave, et à quoi ou à qui pensais-tu ?

-Heero et à sa relation avec sa mère. Dit simplement le natté. Après tout, Quatre était l'ami d'enfance d'Heero, il devait savoir quelques petites choses, non ?

-Ah ! Et bien je ne la connais pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas toujours là au réunion parents/professeurs et comme je ne suis près que jamais allez chez lui quand il habitait chez sa mère…

Il venait plutôt régulièrement dormir chez moi, il faut dire que mes sœurs l'aimaient beaucoup.

-Ah… Tu ne sais pas grand chose.

-Non, pas vraiment désolé.

-C'est pas grave…

-Duo, dis-moi tu as du temps devant toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-On discute ?

-Si tu veux .

-Dans un café ?

-Hai.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le café « Kimyona » (étrange) et de se poser à une table.

Ils s'installèrent face à face, se regardèrent quelque secondes avant que Quatre se mette à parler.

-Duo, tu me permets de te poser quelques questions ?

-Bien sûr Quatre et moi, je peux t'en poser ?

-Oui.

-Quatre, tu connais Heero depuis que vous avez trois ans ?

-Oui, c'est bien cela.

-Comment vous vous êtres rencontrés ?

-On avait trois ans, c'était en octobre, l'école avait commencé depuis environ un mois quand il est arrivé accompagné de sa mère. On s'est retrouvés dans la même classe, il était à côté de moi et très vite nous sommes devenu amis. Nous sommes restés assez longtemps dans la même classe, en fait, jusqu'en CM2. Après comme tu le sais, il est parti en Amérique pendant un an et il est revenu pour une nouvelle année. Nous étions là aussi dans la même classe et c'est cette année que Trowa est arrivé.

-Trowa ?

-Oui, au début Trowa et moi nous nous détestions, Trowa était devenu très ami avec Heero, je n'étais pas laissé de côté mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout de suite j'ai détesté Trowa Barton.

-Mais, aujourd'hui vous êtes ensemble non ?

-Oui, Comme je te l'ai dit, au début je le détestais mais je le respectais d'une certaine façon car je l'avais déjà vu aider un petit de l'école d'à côté qui se faisait racketer. J'ai reconnu ce jour-là qu'il était tout de même quelqu'un qui savait s'occuper des autres. Mais je le détestais toujours. Puis peu à peu j'ai vu de plus en plus ses bons côtés, sa gentillesse qu'il ne montrait à personne de fil en aiguille, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier. Nous nous parlions de plus en plus et un soir de fête, nous avions cette fois-ci quinze ans, un mec lui tournait un peu trop autour. Je me suis mis dans une rage folle, je savais qu'il n'était pas mien, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter que Trowa se mette avec ce type-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre car ce mec était un salaud de première. J'ai foutu mon poing dans la figure de ce type, il avait pelotté Trowa ! Trowa et moi nous sommes regardés, puis, nous nous sommes finalement avoué nos sentiments.

¤Flash back¤ (pas obliger de le lire c'est juste **le lemon**, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi Kill')

-Quatre ?

-Trowa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Il te pelottait, tu connais ce type pas vrai ? il cherche juste à baiser tout ceux qui lui plaisent et à les faire ensuite souffrir.

-Et si c'était ce que je voulais ?

-Et bien je me serais juste démoli le poing pour rien.

-Montre voir.

-De quoi ?

-Ton poing

-ah, ça ? Tiens. Quatre présenta son poing à Trowa.

-Tu t'en ai donné à cœur joie on dirait.

-j'aime pas que mes amis souffrent.

-On est amis ?

-Je sais pas, moi je pense mais de ton côté j'en sais rien.

-Non, pas pour moi.

-Très bien alors la question est réglée. Puisqu'on est pas amis et que tu voulais te faire baiser bah, vas y ! Si tu cours assez vite tu peux encore le rattraper.. Après tout, c'était que mon poing, ça aurait été celui d'Heero il l'aurait mieux senti.

-Idiot.

-…

-Non, tu n'es pas mon ami mais celui que j'aime, ça n'est pas la même chose.

-Trowa.

-Quatre.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu ressentais un quelconque sentiment à mon égars à part de la haine, et un semblant d'amitié.

-Idiot, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Et bien on est deux, c'est toujours mieux deux qu'un seul.

-Idiot. Répéta Quatre en embrassant Trowa.

Trowa répondit tout de suite au baiser, demandant à la bouche à Quatre l'accès de celle-ci.

Quatre la lui céda tout de suite. S'ensuivit un baiser passionné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient de la fête main dans la main. Trowa emmena Quatre jusqu'à chez lui.

En montant les marches de l'immeuble ils continuèrent de s'embrasser passionnément. Leurs mains se baladaient sur les hanches de leur partenaires faisant des cercles concentriques. Le méché ouvrit finalement la porte de son appartement qu'en temps normal il partageait avec sa sœur Catherine qui exceptionnellement aujourd'hui était absente.

Les vêtements qui recouvraient leurs corps volèrent dans la pièce, les caresses se faisaient plus insistantes. Les peaux étaient goûtées avec délice. Des gémissements de plaisirs se faisaient entendre, parfois des cris d'extase, et des murmures, des suppliques. Des mots d'amour, des « touche-moi » et tellement de mots inarticulés.

Les deux adolescents étaient tous deux nus. Le plus grand des deux dominait le second, préparant le terrain à découvrir de ses doigts avant de les remplacer par son membre excité, faisant pousser un nouveau cri plus fort que les autres.

Deux corps fusionnaient, découvrant l'autre et le sien par la même occasion.

¤Fin du Flash back¤

-Voilà comment Trowa et moi sommes maintenant ce que nous sommes.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous vous détestiez au début..

-Comme quoi. Et toi et Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti la première fois que tu l'as rencontré ?

-Je …. Je me suis perdu dans ses yeux, il semblait très triste, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire un bisou sur le front.

-…

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais heureux que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi. J'avais une raison d'exister et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur . Je voulais voir un sourire, au moins un signe qu'il été heureux.

A suivre


	10. solo et hilde

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(pas dans celui-ci), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Espèce de sadique ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée ! _

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6

**Merci à **: Iroko, Catirella, Dyneen, zashikiwarashi, Kyu, marnie et micro92 pour les reviews au chapitre 9.

**Perfect picture**

**10. Solo et Hilde **

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais heureux que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi. J'avais une raison d'exister et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur . Je voulais voir un sourire, au moins un signe qu'il été heureux.

-Duo…

-Je pense que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi du moment qu'il est heureux, j'aime quand il sourit.

-avant il ne souriait pas souvent tu sais, depuis que tu es venu il a l'air d'être serein, de vivre paisiblement. La première fois que je l'ai vu il avait l'air très triste.

-Depuis que sa mère est revenue, il n'a pas l'air en forme.

-C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler, je le trouvais aussi.

-J'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Personne n'aime voir quelqu'un qu'il aime triste. Surtout si c'est la personne dont on est amoureux qui est triste.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-quoi ?

-Que l'on est encore plus triste quand c'est la personne que l'on aime ?

Quatre est tout d'un coup gêné, il n'aurait pas dû insinuer que Duo aimait Heero même si pour lui, il était très clair que les deux jeunes hommes étaient amoureux. Rien que l'attitude d'Heero face à Duo en était une preuve flagrante.

Heero ne se serait jamais laisser toucher comme ça par quelqu'un, même Trowa, Wufei et lui ne pouvaient prendre Heero par la hanche, alors que Duo lui le pouvait. Dès la première fois que Quatre avait vu Duo en train de tenir Heero comme ça, il était clair qu'Heero aimait Duo

En temps normal, le japonais aurait fait enlever la main de n'importe qui, ami ou non. Or, au lieu de cette réaction, le nippon avait sourit. Pour Quatre qui connaissait Heero depuis leur troisième anniversaire, il pouvait affirmer qu'Heero était amoureux du natté. Et le natté lui-même lui disait sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, qu'il aimait son ami !

Mais malheureusement Duo ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

-Je pensais à Trowa en disant cela, je l'ai déjà vu triste quand il a perdu sa grand-mère et c'est en cela que je sais que voir la personne que tu aimes le plus être triste est très douloureux.

Quatre n'avait pas mentit, mais il avait surtout pas voulu que Duo ouvre les yeux comme cela, c'était mieux de découvrir soi-même les sentiments que l'on a.

-Gomen nasaï

-ça n'est pas grave Duo, cela fait déjà longtemps.

Quatre vit bien que le natté se sentait coupable.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais où se situe la bibliothèque de la ville ? Trowa m'a envoyé ramener un livre car il n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui. Dit Quatre en sortant ledit livre.

-Hai ! Fit Duo tout sourire, heureux de pouvoir rendre service à Quatre. Si tu veux on y va, moi aussi je dois rendre le mien.

-D'accord allons- y !

-Ikou ! (allons-y)

Ils sortirent tous deux du café pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. En une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la grande bibliothèque. Elle était toute en pierre, le toit était avec des tuiles de couleur marron, un escalier lui aussi en pierre permettait d'accéder à la porte de la bibliothèque, à côté de celle-ci, on pouvait voir les horaires d'ouverture.

Ils gravirent les escaliers, en ouvrant la porte, la sonnette retentit.

-Bonjour Hilde ! Fit le natté. J'ai fini le livre de la semaine dernière.

-Salut Duo ! Alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Trop génial ! Le suspense reste présent jusqu'à la fin. J'ai beaucoup aimé !

-C'est Solo qui va être content ! Mais dis-moi Duo tu n'es pas seul, qui est-ce ?

-Voui, pardon, c'est Quatre un ami d'Heero.

-Bonjour madame ! Dit Quatre avec un grand sourire

-Mademoiselle voyons ! Je ne suis pas encore mariée ! Mais qui sait, peut-être que Solo se décidera enfin !

-Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble il pourrait !

-Touches-en lui deux mots alors Duo, je ne veux pas finir vieille fille, ou devoir lui demander.

-ça le vexerait

-Pour sûr !

Ils rendirent les livres à Hilde puis allèrent à l'étage dire bonjour à Solo pour Duo et prendre un livre pour Quatre.

-Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

-Non, mais depuis que j'habite avec Heero je viens presque tous les jours ici, j'emprunte des livres et quand les enfants de l'école qui est à côté viennent, je fais aussi la lecture.

-ça doit être une bonne activité pour les enfants.

-Ils sont assez content. Soloooooo ! Cria Duo en se jetant dans les bras de Solo.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Ma p'tite fripouille !

-Je suis ni petit ni une fripouille !

-Si, comparé à moi tu es un nain de jardin et pour le fripouille alors là tu peux toujours courir.

-Maiseuh.

-Surtout quand tu fais cette tête là !

-Méchant !

-Oui, et fier de l'être !

-Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas

-C'est normal, tu as mis du temps avant de comprendre que j'étais un sadique alors qu'Hilde elle l'a tout de suite deviné. Pauvre lapin égaré chez les sadiques de la bibliothèque ! Je me demande encore pourquoi tu y viens alors que tu nous a démasqués. Mais j'y suis ! toi aussi t'es pareil ! J'aurais dû y penser plutôt ! Comment il fait ton Heero pour te supporter ?

-Heero, lui il est gentil !

-Tu vas me vexer mon lapin ! Tu vois pas qu'à cause de toi mes yeux ils pleurent ! Je vais le dire à ma Hilde mamour ! HILDE MAMOUR ! DUO L'EST MECHANT AVEC MOI !

Une réponse distincte leur arriva, tandis que Quatre était complètement mort de rire

-VAS-Y DUO TE GENE PAS POUR MOI IL Y A AUCUN PROBLEME ! J'EN TROUVERAIS UN MIEUX QUE LUI.

-HILDE MON AMOUR TU VEUX ME TRAHIR !

-POURQUOI PAS ?

-TU M'ENFONCES UN POIGNARD DANS LE CŒUR ! IL NE ME RESTE PLUS QU'A MOURIR !

-Je pense que si tu lui demandais de t'épouser elle n'y songerait plus.

-Tu crois lapin ?

-JE SUIS PAS UN LAPIN ! oui

-ok, j'ai bien pris note. HILDE VEUX-TU BIEN M'EPOUSER ?

Silence de la part d'Hilde, des pas dans les escaliers se font entendre.

-Vraiment ? ou c'est juste pour plaisanter ?

Solo se rapproche d'Hilde qui la regarde avec sérieux

-Si tu te sens capable de me supporter tout le reste de ta vie, alors oui, c'est sérieux.

-Idiot ! Biensûr que oui je veux t'épouser !

Les deux nouveaux fiancés s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de Duo et Quatre.

-Ils sont trop mignons !

-C'est bien là, première fois que j'assiste à une demande comme ça !

-C'est dommage que les enfants ne soient pas là pour voir ça ! Pas grave, je leur raconterai. Dit Duo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre


	11. Sentiments

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(pas dans celui-ci), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Espèce de sadique ! Killua11) oui, je sais et j'en suis assez fière_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée ! et pour ma Onee-san (Noan), et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.._

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE TENSHI !_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **:Dyneen, zashikiwarashi, Marnie02 et micro92 pour les reviews au chapitre 10.

**Perfect picture**

**11. Sentiments**

Depuis quelques temps, je trouve qu'Heero n'a pas l'air bien. Il est bizarre. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait des amis, Solo et Hilde et depuis, il a l'air un peu … contrarié, enfin, je crois…

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas l'idée que je sorte voir des amis, j'espère qu'il ne se sent pas délaissé, je préfère ne plus voir mes amis plutôt qu'Heero se sente seul, après tout, c'est pour lui que j'existe. S'il n'était pas là, je n'aurais aucune raison d'exister. Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais le voir comme ça me fait de la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, il m'a dit lui-même que je ne pouvais pas être tout le temps avec lui.

Quand j'ai entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche, ça m'a fait mal, mais il avait l'air lui aussi d'en être triste. Je pense qu'il a peur d'être seul mais en même temps, avoir quelqu'un toujours près de soi ne doit pas lui être agréable, en tout cas c'est ce qu'Hilde dit en parlant de Solo.

« Si je l'avais constamment à côté de moi, je crois que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de le fracasser contre le mur ! Il est trop chiant ! »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le fait de rester près de lui l'énerverait, elle m'a alors dit : « A être toujours collés l'un à l'autre, le fait que l'on soit toujours ensemble deviendrait lassant, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire Duo, mais être trop ensemble c'est corrosif pour un couple. »

J'ai encore un peu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire exactement mais, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Heero et moi. On est pas un couple. C'est vrai quoi, comment voudriez-vous qu'un créateur soit amoureux de son œuvre, c'est impossible. De plus, l'œuvre n'existe pas vraiment, elle naît juste pour son maître et pour rien d'autre, elle n'a pas le droit d'en tomber amoureux, et puis de toute façon je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux et je n'ai aucune raison de le savoir puisque je ne vis que pour Heero et personne d'autre.

De toute façon, un créateur ne peut pas tout bonnement pas tomber amoureux de son œuvre, c'est impossible. Il n'y a aucune raison, espèce de possibilité, chance qu'Heero m'aime. C'est Hilde et Solo avec tout ce qu'ils me disent qui me laissent imaginer, penser au fait qu'Heero pourrait m'aimer autrement que comme il m'apprécie. Déjà il ne me traite pas comme un vase, il me traite comme une personne normale.

Pourtant je ne suis rien, pas une personne, rien….

Je ne suis absolument rien.

Pourtant, par moments j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde comme Solo regarde Hilde, comme quelque chose de précieux, de fragile…

Mais toutes ces idées viennent de mon esprit fertile, qu'il m'a sans le vouloir donné. Pourquoi cette idée me fait mal, là ?

Pourquoi ça me fait mal de penser que je ne suis rien pour Heero ? pourquoi ça me fait mal de penser qu'Heero ne me voit pas comme ça ?

Je crois que je devrais arrêter de voir Hilde et Solo car ça me donne de dôles de pensées, de plus, Heero ira mieux, ne ?

Moi je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Je veux le voir sourire.

Je veux..

Tout ce que je peux lui donner, je lui donnerais qu'importe ce que ce soit. S'il est heureux alors moi ça n'a pas d'importance. S'il sourit alors je souris aussi.

Je…

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je…. Pourquoi est-ce que des larmes coulent-t-elles de mes yeux ?

Naze ? (Pourquoi)

Wakarimasen…. (Je ne comprends pas)

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Hey ! Mais arrêtez-vous ! Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez pas ? J'ai beau frotter avec mes mains, mais d'autres larmes sortent. Je frotte plus fort.

Aie ! Mes yeux me font mal. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si Heero voit ça, il va s'inquiéter ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Vite ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Hilde ! Solo ! Eux ils doivent savoir ! Eux, ils peuvent m'aider !

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas, j'ouvre brutalement la porte de la bibliothèque. Quand Hilde me voit, elle se lève précipitamment. Et me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Duo, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-je en continuant de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Duo, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas… Je ne sais plus… Je

-chut, chaton, calme-toi. Chut, on va aller s'asseoir dans les salles de repos, je te sers un café.

-Je… Je … Oui…

-Allez chaton, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as, d'accord ? Sauf si tu préfères Solo ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je

-chut, calme chaton tu raconteras ça une fois calmé d'accord. Me dit-elle en me caressant le dos doucement.

-Vi.

-Bien allez, on va à l'étage.

Elle m'emmena doucement à l'étage. En passant, elle fit un signe de tête à Solo, qui se leva prestement. En deux secondes, il nous avait rejoint, Hilde n'eut rien à lui dire, en tout cas je n'entendis rien sortir de sa bouche pourtant j'étais sûr que Solo avait compris rien qu'avec le regard d'Hilde que … enfin le problème.

Il nous ouvrit la porte, puis nous entrons. Hilde me fit m'assoir pendant que Solo faisait chauffer l'eau.

-Duo, ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

-oui, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Duo ?

-Je ne sais pas. Bégayais-je. Je pensais et elles sont apparues toutes seules…

-A quoi pensais-tu chaton ?

-… A rien…

-Duo, racontes-nous chaton.

-Je.. c'est pas important. Je me suis juste rendu compte que …

-Que tu ? Me demanda Solo qui avait fini avec l'eau et qui me présentait ma tasse de café.

Je la lui pris, but une gorgée et les regardai.

-Je… Je suis amoureux..

-Mais c'est merveilleux. Me dit Hilde avec un gros sourire aux lèvres en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer mon chaton.

Mes larmes repartirent de plus belle.

-Je ne peux pas…. Leur dis-je en pleurant.

A suivre !

Oui, je suis très sadique ! mais bon, comme ça au moins, Duo c'est déjà aperçu qu'il était amoureux d'Heero, c'est déjà bien

Mais maintenant qu'il découvert qu'il était amoureux d'Heero, comment va-t-il réagir avec lui ?

Je suis vraiment une chiante, je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant le cours de maths, pas vrai Zashi-chan Dieu m'en préserve .

A plus.

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


	12. Baiser

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(pas dans celui-ci), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc y aura du boulot pour toi . _(Genre que j'y suis pas habituée depuis le temps ! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru _ Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée ! et pour ma Onee-san (Noan), et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.. Et bientôt pour Catirella ( et voui, ça va arriver dans pas longtemps)_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à ** zashikiwarashi, Hahn tah Yel, Kyu, Iroko, Catirella, micro92, Noan et Marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 11.

Réponce de review à micro92 à qui il a été impossible de répondre :

Arigatou pour la review, mais, tu as tort, je suis pas sadique !! je suis vexé -- mais merci tout de même.

Perfect picture 

**12. Baiser **

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour comme tous les autres pour notre Japonais. Il était sorti de chez lui à la même heure que d'habitude, avait, comme à son habitude depuis que Duo était apparu, laissé un petit mot au natté, lui souhaitant ainsi une bonne journée et était donc parti à son travail.

En parlant travail, cela faisait déjà un petit temps qu'ils bossaient, Wufei et lui-même sur la maison de Lucrézia, la sœur de Zecks. Depuis lors, ils les avaient rencontrés assez souvent, parfois les deux ensemble parfois non.

Wufei et Zecks avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup sympathisé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il arrivait justement. Pensa Heero en voyant arriver son cousin qui avait l'air très content.

-Bonjour Wufei, alors comment c'est passée l'entrevue d'hier après-midi avec Zecks et sa sœur ?

-Très bien. Dit simplement Wufei

Heero regarda dans les yeux son cousin.

-Quoi, qu'as-tu à me regarder comme ça ?

-Rien, voyons.

-Heero

-Hn ?

-Dis !

-Mais voyons Wufei, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Heero ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

Le japonais souffla.

-Rien, je me disais juste que vous étiez mignons ensemble.

Heero vit son cousin rougir quelque peu après ses paroles.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda timidement son cousin.

-Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne le dirais pas. Dit simplement Heero.

Wufei laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de reparler.

-Il m'a proposé un rendez-vous ce soir, au restaurant.

-Et ?

-J'ai accepté.

-Hn.

Le Chinois laissa cette fois encore passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-De lui.

-Il a l'air bien, calme, posé, sérieux. énuméra le japonais. Tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Hn.

愛してる

Dans un restaurant, un jeune homme de grande taille, blond aux longs cheveux, se tenait près de l'accueil. Il venait tout juste d'arriver, et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Beaucoup de femmes zyeutaient sur le bel apollon, faisant tout pour attirer son attention, prenant parfois des poses lascives. Mais le beau blond ne faisait pas attention à elles. Il attendait patiemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre, les têtes de femmes se retournèrent vers la porte en entendant les bruit de pas sur le sol. Un autre apollon fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Lui aussi était grand, mais par contre lui n'était pas blond mais avait les cheveux d'un noir absolu. Il portait un beau costume trois pièces noir qui lui allait comme un gant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du blond.

-Vous êtes un peu en avance. Dit-il au blond.

Le blond se retourna.

-Vous aussi Wufei.

-Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard.

Zecks lui sourit avant d'acquiescer, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour savoir à quelle table ils allaient manger.

Les femmes en voyant les deux apollons partir ensemble pâlirent quelque peu.

Pendant ce temps là, un serveur installa les deux hommes à leur table et leur donna le menu.

-Comment s'est passée votre journée Wufei ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-pareillement. Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dites-moi Wufei, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait que nous nous tutoyons ?

-Non, absolument pas.

Ils parlèrent ainsi tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur qui passait prendre leur commande. Ils furent servis environ cinq minutes plus tard. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un peu plus de deux heures avant de sortir du restaurant, Zecks raccompagna Wufei à sa voiture.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci pour l'invitation. Dit Wufei avec un sourire

- Moi aussi. Fit Zecks.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis, lentement, Wufei vit la tête de Zecks se rapprocher gentiment de son visage, avec lenteur laissant ainsi le choix à Wufei de reculer ou non. Wufei en réponse ne fit aucun mouvement de rejet, laissant ainsi Zecks poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, Wufei répondit à ce baiser. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un long moment sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse les voir.

A suivre.


	13. dîner entre amis

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(pas dans celui-ci, mais dans je dirais 2 chapitres enfin normalement), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre Tu remercieras bien Tenshi-no-Yoru de sa review pour « jamais je ne te les dirai » car elle veut que je poste plus de fic donc forcement, t'as du boulot . _(Moi je dis que c'est du travail à la chaîne !! Killua11)_

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée ! et pour ma Onee-san (Noan), et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.. Et bientôt pour Catirella ( et voui, ça va arriver dans pas longtemps)_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **:zashikiwarashi, Catirella,Hahn tah Yhel, Iroko, Kyu, Marnie02, micro92 et tenshi-no-yoru (record là franchement, 4 reviews car tu les avais pas lu avant, chapeau) pour les reviews au chapitre 12.

Perfect picture 

**13. Dîner entre amis **

-Wufei, petit cachottier !!! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un, ça date de quand ??? Demanda Quatre avec un grand sourire.

Wufei bougonna alors que Zecks qui lui tenait la main pouffait silencieusement.

-Un mois.

-Un mois ?! Et on est prévenu que maintenant ! Dit Quatre avec un air un peu boudeur.

Trowa embrassa sur la joue son amoureux pour faire disparaître la mine boudeuse de son amant. Ils avaient tous été invités chez Heero, parce qu'avec leurs emplois du temps, c'était vraiment dur de se voir en ce moment. Quatre passait pas mal de temps à son travail, mais avait toujours du temps pour son amant, leur couple était solide depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était la même chose pour Trowa, il partageait son temps entre son travail, sa sœur et son petit ami

Wufei et Zecks essayaient de se voir souvent, il faut dire que comme Wufei s'occupait de la maison de la sœur de Zecks, ils se voyaient assez fréquemment. Le chinois s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond pendant le premier dîner qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

Zecks, lui était directement tombé sous le charme du chinois à leur première rencontre et n'avait pas réussi à sortir ce bel asiatique de la tête avant de l'avoir revu.

Ils ne s'étaient donc pas vus depuis un moment déjà, c'était avec plaisir qu'ils avaient accepté l'invitation d'Heero. Dans le salon, ils attendaient Heero et Duo qui étaient allé chercher les plats dans la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'exclama Quatre. Je vais les chercher, ils ont peut-être besoin d'aide. Dit l'arabe en se levant, allant vers la cuisine.

L'arabe ouvrit doucement la porte, et la referma aussitôt .

-Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Fit malicieusement Quatre aux autres.

僕

-Duo, genki ? (ça va ?)

Le natté secoua la tête, non, ça n'allait pas.

-Qu'as-tu ? demanda Heero en s'approchant de Duo.

Le natté se mit dans les bras du japonais, posa sa tête dans le cou du métis.

-Nanimo nai (rien)

-Uso ! (menteur)

Le natté se contracta un peu dans les bras du nippon.

-Dis-moi.

Duo resta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Je … Wufei, il ne m'aime pas.

Heero souffla. C'était clair que Wufei n'appréciait pas du tout Duo, et malheureusement il n'y pouvait rien.

-Tu as vu comment il me regarde ? C'est limite s'il ne me tue pas du regard . Non, ça n'est même pas ça, il me méprise, il… je ne sais pas comment le dire. Dit Duo contre Heero.

Le Japonais lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait… Je me sens pas à ma place… Murmura Duo

Heero continua de caresser les cheveux de Duo, pour le réconforter un peu.

-S'il te plaît reste avec nous.

Duo renifla avant de remonter la tête vers Heero.

-J'ai promis, je le ferais.

-Arigatou. Dit Heero en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux du natté. On y va ?

-Je peux rester encore un peu comme ça ? Demanda timidement le natté.

-Bien sûr. Fit le Japonais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

僕

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Dit Heero à ses invités

Ils les fit passer à table, Duo parlait avec Quatre et Trowa d'un livre qu'ils avaient lu alors que Wufei ignorait superbement Duo depuis que celui-ci était rentré à la suite d'Heero. Ce qui énerva beaucoup Heero.

Pourquoi son cousin était si horrible avec Duo ?

-Wufei, s'il te plaît… Dit Heero

Le chinois le regarda avant de répliquer.

-C'est un parasite, il abuse de ton hospitalité, dépense ton argent, ne fait rien de la journée. Tu ne vois même pas qu'il t'utilise !

-Ça suffit tais-toi Wufei. Cria Heero.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées depuis que Wufei avait commencé à hurler. Duo était sorti de sa pièce en courant et avait monté les étages pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le japonais. En bas, la tension était à son comble.

Le japonais se leva de sa chaise, encra ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

-Premièrement, Duo n'est pas un parasite. Il aide dans la maison plus que je ne le fais moi-même. Il habite ici car je le veux bien, il ne s'est jamais imposé. Ensuite, il ne dépense pas mon argent, je fais les courses, il se débrouille avec son argent, il travaille à la bibliothèque municipale et lit des histoires toute l'après-midi à des enfants des différents établissements scolaires de la ville, et fait un tas d'autres choses, comme ranger les livres etc… Et lui, il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de te reconduire, tu connais le chemin de la sortie. Dit Heero avant de sortir de table.

Le silence se fit pendant au moins une bonne minute avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à parler.

-Bravo Wufei, Bravo. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. Fit Quatre. Question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste pour mériter tant de haine de ta part ?

Wufei ne répondit pas, il se leva de table suivi de Zecks. Celui-ci se tourna vers Quatre et lui chuchota un « je m'excuse à la place de Wufei, dites-le à Heero »

Quatre acquiesça.

Puis Zecks et Wufei sortirent de la maison. Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent.

-On ferait bien d'y aller aussi. Dit Trowa.

-Je vais lui laisser le message de Zecks. Fit Quatre.

Après avoir trouvé un papier et un stylo, qu'ils laissèrent bien en vue, ils partirent eux aussi de la maison.

僕

Le japonais monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre. Il trouva le natté recroquevillé sur le lit. Heero s'approcha lentement de Duo. Il s'assit sur le lit, près du natté et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il lui releva doucement la tête et déposa des baisers sur son visage, sur les joues, le nez, les paupières, le front.

-Laisse, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Chuchota Heero.

-Mais… Tenta de dire le natté.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, il a tort. Dit-il en s'allongeant près de Duo et en le prenant dans ses bras. Dors, ne pense plus à ce qu'il a dit.

Heero se mit alors à dire à Duo les mots que seuls les gens qui vous aiment disent pour soulager les cœurs qui sont trop lourds. Il les dit sans s'arrêter, Duo s'endormit avec cette douce berceuse.

- Tenshi, aishiteru (てんし, 愛してる) (NDA : ais-je besoin de mettre la traduction ? Tenshi (ange) aishiteru (je t'aime) bien que l'on utilise plus « Suki »)

Heero se pencha vers Duo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser dura longtemps avant que le japonais ne relâche les lèvres de l'endormi et se blottit contre lui après l'avoir mit dans les couvertures.

A suivre


	14. accident

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(pas dans celui-ci), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre et pour corriger en temps record toutes mes fic. Bon comme je sais que personne ne lis mes blablas, et bien pour la personne qui envera la 100 ème reviews, un truc spécialj'en dis pas plus.

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no-Yoru_ Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est toute la fic qui t'es dédicacée ! et pour ma Onee-san (Noan), pour Micro92 et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.. Et bientôt pour Catirella ( et voui, ça va arriver dans pas longtemps)_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **: Noan,Hahn tah Yhel, zashikiwarashi, Catirella, micro92, Kela, Iroko et Marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 13.

**Perfect picture**

**14. Accident **

C'était un jour comme n'importe lequel au bureau depuis la dispute entre Heero et Wufei. Ils travaillaient ensemble, pas plus pas moins. Le chinois se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette histoire, il pensait toujours ce qu'il avait dit, mais voir son cousin qui ne lui parlait plus ça le rendait triste.

Enfin quoi, il ne pense qu'à son bien à lui ! Il ne voulait pas que l'on profite de lui et après qu'on le délaisse Wufei avait bien compris qu'Heero était amoureux de Duo, mais il ne savait pas si Duo aimait Heero donc, il était hors de question que son cousin souffre à cause de ce natté.

¤¤¤¤

Il était environ midi quand Heero descendit de son bureau pour aller manger dehors. Il avait besoin de respirer un peu, il étouffait dans son bureau. Il alla donc à la boulangerie qui se trouvait à un peu moins de cinq minutes à pied. Il passa assez rapidement, et alla se poser au parc pour manger ce qu'il avait acheté.

C'était un très grand parc, beaucoup d'arbres avaient été plantés, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient visibles. Ce parc avait été construit un peu comme un labyrinthe, des petits murs de végétaux cachaient les personnes assises sur les bancs que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Heero aimait beaucoup ce parc, il sentait venir l'inspiration dans ce genre d'endroits, il se sentait bien, les rires des enfants étaient doux à son oreille. C'était un endroit très reposant pour lui. Il pouvait réfléchir à son gré.

Heero commença à manger tranquillement ce qu'il venait d'acheter tout en réfléchissant quand il entendit les cris d'un petit garçon.

-Inu!!! reviens ici!! Inuuuuu!!!

Heero entendit la voix du garçon aux bord des larmes, il se décida à aller voir, quand il entendit une seconde voix, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-Duo!

Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Duo ici? Pendant ce temps là, le petit garçon expliquait son problème à l'adulte.

-Inu est parti.

-On va le retrouver. Dit le natté avec un petit sourire.

Duo prit la main du garçon quand Heero s'approcha d'eux.

-Duo.

Le natté se retourna vers le japonais.

-Heero!

Duo expliqua rapidement à Heero le problème, ils se mirent à trois pour aller chercher le chien. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure ils le retrouvèrent près d'un autre chien.

-Inu!!!

Le petit garçon sauta au cou du chien avant de remercier ses sauveurs.

僕

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pas que je ne sois pas content mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. Dit Heero.

Le natté lui sourit avant de s'asseoir près du japonais, ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas et se posaient.

-J'étais parti manger pendant la fermeture de midi de la bibliothèque. Expliqua le natté. Et toi?

-Pareil, je suis sorti du bureau pour manger, je me suis posé ici.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant une bonne demi heure avant qu'ils ne repartent travailler, Duo viendrait chercher Heero à son travail, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu sans le dire à Heero.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, aucun des deux n'eut beaucoup de temps à lui, le travail défilait à une vitesse folle.

Quand il fut temps pour Heero de rentrer il se rappela qu'il devait aller à la librairie qui se trouvait juste à coté de son lieu de travail.

Il sortit avec ses affaires puis entra dans la librairie. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait puis passa à la caisse rapidement.

Son paquet à la main, il traversa la rue en regardant s'il n'y avait pas de voiture.

Il venait de traverser la rue quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

-Heero!!

Le japonais se retourna, Duo courait à sa rencontre quand le métis, commençant à traverser quand Heero vit la voiture surgir à grande vitesse d'une autre rue .

-DUUOOO!!!!

A suivre

Bon comme j'ai eu pas mal de retard ces derniers temps, la suite arrive lundi prochain (normalement) et sera plus longue

Comme je voudrais bien finir cette fic avant les grandes vacances, je vais donc poster plus vite en même temps, il ne reste que peu de chapitres.

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


	15. 愛してる　je t'aime

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **, donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre et pour corriger en temps record toutes mes fics.

**Dédicace spéciale : **Catirella et uniquement pour elle, et oui, depuis le temps que tu l'attends, le voici enfin!!

**Bravo à Kela**, tu as posté la **100 ème review** de perfect picture comme cadeau tu auras un OS rien que pour toi. (J'essayerai de vite l'écrire) Dis-moi ce que tu veux 

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **: zashikiwarashi, micro92, Catirella,, Kela, Kyu, SNT59, Iroko et Marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 14.

**Perfect picture**

**15. ****愛してる****( aishiteru, je t'aime)**

Le japonais se retourna, Duo courait à sa rencontre quand le métis, commençant à traverser quand Heero vit la voiture surgir à grande vitesse d'une autre rue.

-DUUOOO!!!!

Quand il vit la voiture à quelques mètres de Duo, le japonais pensa que c'était la fin. Il allait perdre Duo. Perdre la seule "personne" qui était toujours avec lui à n'importe quel moment de peine. Dans sa tête défilait les images de son enfance, quand ses parents avaient divorcé, sa mère qui le...

ses études, ses voyages aux U;S;A, son tatouage qu'il avait fait là-bas, pour tenter d'oublier...

Tout, il se rappelait de tout, à chaque instant de sa vie Duo était présent, même si le natté était une peinture, pour Heero, Duo avait toujours été un être vivant. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé autrement.

僕

Un bruit de frein se fit entendre alors que le natté venait de sauter sur le trottoir aterrisant quasiment dans les bras du japonais. Duo eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que le chauffard lui gueula un "espèce de fou" avant de repartir à toute allure.

Le natté releva la tête et la tourna vers Heero.

-Heero, je..

-Urusai (Bruiyant. NDA: c'est pour demander le silence, ça veut pas dire ferme là!! c'est pas une insulte mais un adjectifil est très utilisé!)

Duo baissa la tête, dans les yeux d'Heero, le natté avait tout de suite vu que le japonais était très en colère. Il ne chercha donc pas à discuter cet ordre et se tut.

Heero les ramena chez eux, après avoir fermé la porte, le japonais se planta devant le natté.

-monte.

Duo s'exécuta, il monta les escaliers suivi d'Heero. Celui-ci entraina Duo dans sa chambre, le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Heero encra ses yeux dans ceux de Duo avant de lui dire de baisser son pantalon et son boxer.

Le natté avait peur, jamais Heero n'avait été comme ça avec lui. Il se décida tout de même à suivre la demande.

Duo retira son pantalon et boxer. Le natté put voir le métis s'asseoir sur le lit et lui faire signe d'approcher.

-Penche toi sur mes genoux.

La peur au ventre, le natté se pencha sur les genoux d'Heero. Il avait bien compris ce qui allait ce passer, Heero allait le fesser.

Quand la première claque arriva sur ses fesses, Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

ça faisait mal, et encore, ça n'était que la première! Les suivantes s'enchaînèrent rapidement, de plus en plus fortes.

Au bout de la cinquième, Duo poussait de petits cris de douleurs. Il ne commença à pleurer qu'au bout de la douzième. Heero n'arrêtait toujours pas. Il changeait de côté mais ne s'arrêtait pas.

Les fesses de Duo avaient pris une belle couleur rougeâtre, ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus fort. La vingt-cinqième fut la dernière qu'Heero lui administra avant de le faire se relever sur ses genoux.

Duo grimaça tout en continuant à pleurer. Il avait mal, et le pantalon d'Heero frotta contre ses fesses que le propriétaire dudit pantalon venait de fesser.

Heero regarda gravement Duo.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'as bien compris?! Dit-tl en insistant bien sur le jamais.

Duo hocha de la tête, tout en pleurant et regardant Heero. Le japonais passa doucement sa main sur la joue pleine de larmes de Duo. Il la caressa doucement.

-Duo. Fit-il doucement. Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé? J'ai eu peur. Te rends-tu compte que tu as failli mourir? Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as fait ressentir?

Duo regarda Heero, non il n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il n'avait pas regardé avant de traverser. Il avait oublié cette règle.

Ne jamais traverser si l'on a pas regardé s'il n'y avait pas de voiture.

Duo se mordit les lèvres, oui c'était de sa faute, enfin, principalement.

-Duo, j'ai vraiment eu très peur, je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive d'autre accident de ce genre. Dit Heero avant de doucement prendre possession des lèvres du natté.

Celui-ci répondit au doux baiser de la personne qu'il aimait. Heero caressa lentement le visage du natté, le découvrant et redécouvrant à l'infini. Duo quant à lui passait ses mains dans les cheveux du nippon, appuyant un peu plus sur la nuque du métis approfondissant le baiser.

Le métis laissa sa langue dériver vers les tendres lèvres de son ange, qui lui accorda l'entrée immédiatement. Le baiser devient plus passionné. Les deux hommes se caressaient tendrement. Heero enleva le t-shirt de son oeuvre, caressant le torse de celui-ci qui poussait de petit cris de plaisir.

Le fait de sentir les douces lèvres d'Heero sur son corps était tellement agréable. Parfois il mordillait les boules de chair sur son torse, laissait des baiser partout sur son torse.

Duo passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Heero, caressant ses hanches doucement. Il lui enleva ce haut qui cachai Heero à lui. Le japonais revient sur les lèvres de Duo pour les réembrasser avec volupté, pendant que Duo lui défaisait sa ceinture et son jean, avec son boxer.

Ils étaient à égalité, tout deux nu, l'un face à l'autre. Duo pouvait enfin admirer le corps d'Heero, ça n'était plus a sens unique. Heero descendit la tête vers le coup blanc de Duo, le mordillant, le léchant tel une sucrerie.

Duo poussait de petits crie un peut plus fort tout en caressant le dos du métis. Celui-ci descendait toujours plus bas sur le corps de Duo. Parssement une pluie de baisser sur le corps de son futur amant.

-Heeroooo

Le métis ramena ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis avant de frotter ses hanches contre celles de Duo. Les deux hommes poussèrent des gémissements de plaisir.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Duo lâche son essence entre eux deux. Ils avaient la respiration halletempte, leurs coeur battaient à toute allure. Duo se remit doucement de son orgasme quand il s'aperçut qu'Heero lui était en pleine forme. Timidement Duo embrassa Heero, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le japonais pouvais lire dedans beaucoup de chose, du désir, une demande, et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

Il réembrassa son natté avant de descendre vers la partie inférieur du corps du jeune homme. Il humidifia ses doigts de salive avant d'en pénétrer un en Duo, détendant celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il en rajoutais un.

Le natté haletait, puis cria de plaisir quand Heero toucha quelque chose en lui. Le nippon retira ses doigts puis pénétra doucement son amant. Une plainte de douleur se fit entendre. Heero ne bougea plus, il attendait que son amour se soit fait à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes le natté se décontracta, il faut dire que comme il s'était fait fesser avant cela, ses fesses avaient mal, cela n'avait pas aider à la pénétration.

Quand il sentit Duo se détendre, Heero commença doucement un mouvement de vas et viens, les faisant crié tout deux de plaisir. Les frottement que créaient Heero en Duo firent oublier la douleur de ses fesses à celui-ci.

Au début les vas et viens étaient plutôt lent, mais rapidement la vitesse fut plus rapide. Duo enserra les hanches d'Heero avec ses jambes, les rapprochant un peut plus encore. Ils crièrent leurs passion pendant un long moments. Quand il sentit qu'il allait venir, Heero prit la fierté de Duo en main et fit les mêmes mouvements qu'à l'intérieur de son amant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir. Trop fatiguer pour se laver, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Duo sur Heero pour ne pas faire souffrir ses fesses, ils s'embrassèrent dans de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Juste avant cela, Duo avait murmurer à Heero qu'il l'aimait.

A suivre.


	16. Réveil

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(as pu), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre désolée du retard.

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no- Yoru, _pour ma Onee-san (Noan), et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.._

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **: jojo , Zashikiwarashi, micro92 , Iroko, SNT59, Kela, marnie02, Catirella et re Kela pour les reviews au chapitre 15.

**PROBLEME : **J'ai un immense problème, Killua11 qui est depuis le tout début ma bêta lectrice veut arrêter les corrections, elle arrêtera donc mes corrections à la fin de perfect picture et le dernier chapitre de Genki ka oui je sais il se fait attendre donc je m'excuse. Je demande donc une nouvelle bêtalectrice si quelqu'un veut bien la remplacer**  
**

**Perfect picture**

**16.Réveil **

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers de la vitre de la fenêtre, touchant les deux corps nus enlacés l'un à l'autre. Le plus petit corps avec la tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Les cheveux éparpillés sur le corps bronzé de son amant.

La main droite du corps hâlé reposait sur la longue chevelure tandis que la gauche, elle, agrippait fermement la l'hanche droite de son vis à vis.

Lentement Heero commença à se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Son nez sentit l'odeur de la peau du cou de Duo, puis ses cheveux. Heero huma avec délice cette fragrance qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains caressèrent la douce peau de Duo qui se rapprocha un peu plus du corps chaud qui le caressait.

Heero caressa tendrement les hanches de son amant, remontant peu à peu dans son dos où figurait un tatouage

Une aile noire sur toute la moitié gauche du dos de l'ancien natté.

Il passa voluptueusement les mains dessus.

Duo se réveilla peu à peu grâce aux caresses du japonais. Il releva la tête sur un coup de l'asiatique, analysant ses souvenirs.

Il tomba nez à nez à Heero. Duo était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qui s'était passé.

Hilde lui avait dit pourtant qu'il avait le droit d'aimer et que l'on ne décidait pas qui notre cœur choisissait, il n'empêche qu'il était perdu. De plus il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Heero, et c'est ça qui le terrifiait le plus. Cette peur de ne pas savoir comment la personne que l'on aime va réagir, va-t-elle vous rejeter ?

Heero approcha son visage de celui de Duo puis s'empara de ses lèvres, faisant durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible avant de se séparer remettant Duo sur lui.

Il lui chuchota un bonsoir à l'oreille.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Duo sourit tendrement avant de lui répondre la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Bonjour.

Heero continua de caresser le tatouage de Duo doucement.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Demanda l'ancien natté contre l'épaule de son amant.

-Peut-être pour ne plus se sentir seul. Un peu comme deux pièces d'un même objet. Dit évasivement Heero.

-Je ne comprend pas. Fis doucement Duo.

-ça n'est pas grave. Souffla Heero. J'en ai une sur le côté droit de mon dos et toi tu as la seconde sur le côté gauche.

Duo releva son torse de sur Heero et s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Il grimaça quelque peu quand son fessier toucha la peau d'Heero.

Le japonais se releva aussi posant ses mains sur les fesses de Duo pour éviter un frottement désagréable.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Duo avance ses lèvres pour embrasser Heero. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de sonnette se fasse entendre.

Ils durent se séparer, enfilèrent rapidement quelque chose avant de descendre et d'aller ouvrir.

-Wufei ?

-Bonjour. Dit celui-ci . Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement envers toi, Duo. Je ne veux pas que mon cousin souffre et comme tu débarquais un peu de nulle part, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre et j'ai eu peur que tu lui fasse mal. Je connais Bien Heero et j'ai vu qu'il t'aimait mais ne te connaissant pas, je n'ai pas voulu prendre ce risque. Je vais essayer de te faire confiance. Dit le chinois en regardant Duo dans les yeux, il lui tendait la main. Je suis Wufei Chang, le cousin d'Heero.

Duo sourit avant de prendre la main de Wufei et de la serrer.

- Je suis Duo.

-Le petit ami d'Heero. Fit le japonais en enlaçant Duo et de sourire à Wufei, qui lui aussi souriait.

-Enchanté. Rajouta Duo.

-Prends soin de lui sinon tu risques d'avoir des problèmes, conseil d'ami. Fit Wufei avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Rentre Wufei. Proposa Heero.

Mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation, il avait rendez-vous avec Zecks, il partit donc le rejoindre après avoir souhaité un bon week-end aux nouveaux amoureux.

£££

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda la natté à son petit ami.

-Hn.

-si ça te plaît… Dit Duo

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Dit Duo en baissant un peu la tête.

Heero attrapa son menton doucement mais fermement.

-Tenshi, ça n'est pas grave. Si tu n'aimes pas on ne le prend pas. Dit-il avant d'embrasser doucement son amant.

Au loin, une femme à l'allure stricte les regardait, elle s'approcha du couple, quand elle arriva à proximité du couple, Heero releva la tête, ses yeux se durcirent en voyant la femme, il attrapa la taille de Duo et le rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Le natté qui avait sentit la différence d'atmosphère se retourna et tomba nez à nez à la femme.

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda d'une voie glaciale Heero

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-elle en les montrant. Je t'avais élevé pour que tu ne sois pas comme lui !

-Urusaï !

Mais la femme qui était donc sa mère ne l'écoutait pas.

- Je vois que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ! Tu es comme lui ! Comme ce monstre que j'ai épousé ! Tu es un monstre toi aussi ! J'avais raison de faire cela !

- tais-toi !

-j'aurais du faire plus fort !

- tais-toi ! C'est toi qui es un monstre ! faire ça à un enfant pendant tant d'années !

La mère d'Heero n'apprécia pas le fait que cet être abject qui était né de sa chaire se rebelle et l'appelle, elle, de monstre alors que c'était lui et cet homme les véritables monstres ! Elle n'était qu'une victime . Elle frappa son fils avec force avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne l'arrête dans sa folie. Ils durent se mettre à cinq pour l'arrêter. Elle se débattait en hurlant des « monstres » à tout va. Les autres personnes du magasin demandèrent à Heero s'il allait bien, il affirma que tout allait bien puis l'asiatique et le natté partirent du magasin.

Duo essayait de ne pas poser de questions sur tout ce qu'il avait entendu, même si elles se pressaient de plus en plus dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux. Duo prépara un thé pour eux deux avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tout deux dans le salon.

-Heero..

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda doucement Heero à Duo en lui caressant doucement le visage.

A suivre

Trop sadique pas vrai


	17. Passé

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon **(as pu), donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour Tenshi-no- Yoru, _pour ma Onee-san (Noan), et aussi pour vous lecteurs qui me lisez, arigatou à vous.. Je vous adore !_

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **: Shini-cat, Kela, Iroko, zashikiwarashi , SNT59 ,Noan, Micro92 pour les reviews au chapitre 16.

**  
**

**Perfect picture**

**17. Passé **

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux. Duo prépara un thé pour eux deux avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le salon.

-Heero..

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda doucement Heero à Duo en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Duo plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero avant de formuler sa première question.

-Qu'es-tu prêt à me dire ?

-Tout. Murmura le japonais.

-Raconte moi tout alors. Lui dit –il avant de l'embrasser.

¤ Flash back¤

- Maman tu me fais mal !

- Tais-toi monstre ! Fit la femme en frappant durement le dos du petit garçon, lui laissant des marques sur toute la partie droite de son dos.

On pouvait aussi y voir de vieilles cicatrices en dessous des nouvelles qui peu à peu se créaient.

Le petit garçon ne disait plus rien maintenant, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait dit quelque chose à ces moments-là. Il n'aurait pas dû et maintenant ne le referait plus. Il avait bien retenu la leçon maintenant ne rien dire dans ces moments-là.

Jamais

Sinon, c'était encore pire.

S'il pleurait sa mère le tapait plus fort car elle était heureuse et s'il retenait ses larmes elle frappait encore plus jusqu'a ce qu'il pleure.

Elle ne s'arrêtait que quand elle n'avait plus de force. Et malgré son apparence fine limite fragile, il n'en était rien !

Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

¤Fin du flash back¤

-Heero. Souffla Duo.

¤flash back¤

- Heero, tu viens te baigner ? Demanda un Quatre de douze ans. Tu ne viens jamais au cours de piscine.

Le japonais regarda Quatre qui faisait la moue , puis baissa la tête.

-Je peux pas. Désolé.

¤Fin du fash back¤

Duo caressa doucement le visage d'Heero, l'invitant à continuer et lui montrant son soutien.

¤ Flash back¤

-Monstre !

Un autre coup retentit, suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre et encore….

-Il veut récupérer le monstre qu'il a mis à l'intérieur de moi ! Monstre ! monstre !

Une pluie de coup pleuvait sans jamais s'arrêter, encore et toujours.

De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, blessant de plus en plus cette peau déjà trop marquée pour son âge. Parfois même le sang coulait de ces marques

Mais Heero était heureux , il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son père et pendant tout ce temps sa mère ne le battrait plus.

Il pourrait enfin se reposer, autrement que quand il était sur les dessins de Duo.

Seul lui le comprenait. C'était son ange, sa muse. Son seul moyen d'épancher ses souffrances ! Heero faisait toujours attention à ne pas lui faire des coups ou autre. Pour Heero, Duo était celui qui avait été là quand ses parents avaient divorcé et pendant sa descente aux enfers. C'était un ami qui avait toujours été là pour lui, il venait quand Heero le dessinait, c'était tout ce qui importait à Heero.

¤fin du flash back¤

-Heero. Dit Duo en pleurant. Je t'aime. Il lui serra la main le plus fort possible comme pour lui dire qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

¤flash back¤

-I want this tatoo . Je veux ce tatouage. Dit Heero à la tatoueuse en montrant l'aile. Here.

Le nippon montra la partie droite de son dos puis regarda la femme dans les yeux.

-no problem boy .

Elle le fit s'allonger sur une espèce de lit avant de commencer le dessin.

- There are bad memories ? C'est des mauvais souvenirs ? demanda la tatoueuse tout en continuant son travail.

-yes. Fit Heero.

A ce moment là Heero était aux USA où son père habitait, le soir même il rajouta ce graphisme sur le dos de Duo mais sur la partie gauche.

¤Fin du flash back¤

Le silence régnait dans la maison, seuls les pleurs de Duo se faisaient entendre. Des larmes sincères.

Heero passa la main sur le visage de son ange pour les effacer.

-Duo…

-Heero, comment elle a pu !

Le japonais ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question et ne voulait pas repenser à cela. Il voulait juste vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait et oublier.

Mais à l'évidence oublier quelque chose comme cela, c'est quasiment impossible.

Il embrassa doucement son amant qui s'agrippa à lui.

A suivre

**Besoin de vous : **J'ai un immense problème, Killua11 qui est depuis le tout début ma bêta lectrice veut arrêter les corrections, elle arrêtera donc mes corrections à la fin de perfect picture et le dernier chapitre de Genki ka oui je sais il se fait attendre donc je m'excuse. Je demande donc une nouvelle bêtalectrice si quelqu'un veut bien la remplacer, normalement j'ai quelqu'un mais je préfèrerais avoir quelqu'un d'autre au cas où mais j'ai quelqu'un jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Kisu à vous

Tsuki-no-Shinigami.


	18. Hilf mir fligen

**Titre** : Perfect picture

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï, Yaoi, Lemon( a pu) **, donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclaimeur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaires merci bien, J'ai vu le titre d'un film dans nos DVD et j'ai eu cette idée.

**Petite note** Un grand merci à Sana Maxwell pour la correction de ce chapitre.(_Sana: Mais c'est rien voyons, sa me fait énormément plaisir :D)_ Merci d'avoir prit cette série à sa toute fin. Cette chanson est "Hilf mir fliegen" de Tokio Hotel, et oui j'ai commencée cette série avec une musique on va la finir pareillement.

**Dédicace spéciale : **Pour vous qui avez lu cette série, merci beaucoup.

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3., 6x5x6, SxHxS

**Merci à **: micro92, Zashikiwarashi,Sana Maxwell, Kela, Catirella, Iroko, SNT59, et Marnie02 pour les reviews au chapitre 17.

**Perfect picture**

**18. Hilf mir fiegen **

Quelques années plus tard

**Ich bin hier irgendwo gelandet**

_J'ai atterri quelque part_

**Kann nicht mehr sagen, wer ich bin**

_Je ne peux plus dire qui je suis_

-Heero, faut se lever. Dit un natté en embrassant le cou d'un asiatique. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Zecks vont bientôt arriver.

Le natté fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'en haut du torse de son amant avant de revenir à ses lèvres.

-Duo

-Hai?

-Comment veux-tu que je me lève si tu continue à m'embrasser ainsi?

Duo eu un sourire avant d'arrêter ses baisers et de se lever doucement du lit, Heero eu un sourire avant de suivre son amant. Le japonais n'aurais jamais cru, quelques années auparavant, pouvoir vivre si simplement avec son amour.

Il faut dire aussi que quelques années avant son amour n'existait pas. Il y a des années encore il n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé psychologiquement des traitements que sa mère lui faisait subir.

**Hab die Erinnerung verloren**

_J'ai perdu les souvenirs_

**Die Bilder geben keinen Sinn**

_Les images n'ont aucun sens_

Ses souvenirs étaient maintenant du passé. Et cela grâce à Duo, à son ange qui l'avait sauvé.

Ça avait été dur, long et difficile mais avec le temps il avait réussi à se relever.

**Bring mich zurück**

_Ramène-moi en arrière_

**Bring mich nach Haus**

_Ramène-moi à la maison_

**Ich schaff's nicht allein hier raus**

_Je ne réussis pas à m'en sortir seul_

Il avait réussit avec du temps, beaucoup d'amour surtout avec quelqu'un, car tout seul il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Parce que tout seul tout serait resté comme avant.

Il avait eu un suivit psychologique quelque temps, et oui comme quoi voir un psychologue ça n'était pas toujours pour des personnes folles. C'était

plutôt un lieu où l'on pouvait parler et analyser ce qui ne va pas, reprendre confiance en soi et avancer dans la vie.

**Komm und hilf mir Fliegen**

_Viens et aide moi à vole_r

**Leih mir deine Flügel**

_Prête-moi tes ailes_

**Ich tausch sie gegen die Welt**

_Je les échange contre le monde_

**Gegen alles, was mich hält**

_Contre tout ce qui me tient_

**Ich tausch sie heute Nacht**

_Je les échange cette nuit_

**gegen alles, was ich hab**

_Contre tout ce que j'ai_

Mais c'est surtout la présence de son amant qui lui avait permit de guérir, d'oublier un peu. Il lui avait donner ses ailes pour s'envoler loin du passé et d'avancer vers l'avenir. C'était son ange qui l'avait guérit.

Très peu de monde étaient au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas repenser sans cesse à cette période de sa vie et que ses amis se sentent coupables de ne pas avoir vu.

-Heero, ils arrivent dans un quart d'heure!

-Hm.

-Heero!

-J'arrive.

**erzähl mir alle lügen**

_Révèle moi tout les mensonges_

**Mach es so, dass ich es glaub**

_Je ferais comme si je les crois_

**Sonst krieg ich keine Luft mehr**

_Sinon je ne reçois plus d'air_

**Und diese Stille macht mich taub**

_Et ce silence me rend sourd_

**Nur graue Mauern und kein Licht**

_Seulement des murs gris et aucune lumière_

**Alles hier ist ohne mich**

_Tout ici est sans moi_

Parfois, il se rappelait de cette époque là juste pour mesurer à quel point il était heureux avec son ange, entouré de ses amis. Il était heureux, pour lui les bonheurs simples sont les meilleurs, juste être avec les

gens que l'on aime et qui nous aime aussi.

Ding dong (NDA: Sonnette)

**Komm und hilf mir Fliegen**

_Viens et aide moi à voler_

**Leih mir deine Flügel**

_Prête-moi tes ailes_

**Ich tausch sie gegen die Welt**

_Je les échange contre le monde_

**Gegen alles, was mich hält**

_Contre tout ce qui me tient_

**Ich tausch sie heute Nacht**

_Je les échange cette nuit_

**gegen alles, was ich hab**

_Contre tout ce que j'ai_

-J'y vais. Dit Duo avant d'embrasser rapidement son amant et de lui effleurer le dos avec sa main.

Le natté ouvrit la porte en souhaitant la bienvenue aux arrivants, Wufei et Zecks se tenaient la main. Le chinois commença à lancer des pics à Duo qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire, tandis que Trowa tenait Quatre par la

hanche avec la petite Zoé sur les épaules qui s'amusait avec les cheveux de son " Popa", Quatre rigolant de la tête de son mari.

C'était ça le bonheur pour Heero.

**Ich find mich hier nicht wieder**

_Je ne me retrouve plus ici_

**Erkenn mich selbst nicht mehr**

_Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même_

**Komm und zieh mich raus hier**

_Viens et tire-moi en dehors d'ici_

**Ich gib alles dafür her**

_Je donne tout pour sa_

**Ich hab Fernweh**

_J'ai le mal du pays_

**Und will zurück**

_Je veux revenir _

**Entfern mich immer weiter**

_Je m'éloigne toujours plus loin_

_Avec chaque instant_

Duo se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire planté sur le visage, Heero lui sourit aussi avant d'inviter toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux à rentrer dans leur chez-eux.

Oui c'était ça le bonheur et rien d'autre.

Fin

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais ça n'allait pas ces temps-ci du coup je n'arrivais pas à écrire cette fin. Merci à toi Sana Maxwell pour corriger ce

dernier chapitre de perfect picture , vraiment merci à toi.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu pendant tous ces mois, pour ma part j'avoue être terriblement soulager de finir cette série qui restera principalement pour moi de mauvais souvenir, pas à cause de vous c'est d'ailleurs

plutôt grâce a vous qu'elle aura des bons souvenirs aussi. Non mauvais souvenir car trop de disputes ce qui avait des répercutions sur cette séries et sur mon moral. Je vous remercie sincèrement de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout

ce sont les seuls bon souvenirs que j'aurais de cette série alors merci à vous.

Tsuki-no-shinigami

(_Sana : Merci à toi plutôt de m'avoir permis de corriger ce chapitre, sa me fait vraiment plaisir, il est très réussit je trouve, bon il y avait quelques fautes mais c'est normal, j'espère ne pas en avoir laissés non plus '. En tout cas courage !!! Et à la prochaine .)_


End file.
